Stranded on Tiny Island
by PokeBlue
Summary: After a terrible storm, the ship that Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton, and Fifi had gone on a 10day cruise, has sunk to the bottom of the sea. Shipwrecked on an uncharted island they must find a way to make peace with the natives, get saved, and sur
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tiny Toon Adventures is owned by Warner Bro., not me.**

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic so please be nice with the comments, but if you got a criticism, sure go ahead. This is story will have a few of my own personal inventions of my imagination, so a few times or not the characters my act out of character a bit. Also they will be on the lines of a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship, not that you should be surprised. Please no hate comments for those of you who have a dislike towards interspecies relationships, you know who you are. I for one think Hamton and Fifi makes a great couple. Also please note they will be about 19-20 years old and I will from time-to-time talk to them as the author. Hey, they're going to need some help if they want to stay sane.**

**Summary: After a terrible storm, the ship that Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton, and Fifi had gone on a 10-day cruise, has sunk to the bottom of the sea. Shipwrecked on an uncharted island they must find a way to make peace with the natives, get saved, and survive, but what kind of things can be waiting for them on the island.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Buster begins to regain consciousness as a wave of water hits him in the face, dragging him 10 feet across the beach. "Oh..., what happened?" says Buster as he starts to stand up with a slight headache, getting a good view around, "What? Where am I, where's everyone else?". Buster starts to come closer to the water and looks over the horizon, as he remembers the events of the previous day, "Oh, yeah that right, we were in a shipwreck. Oh no, where Babs?!", and starts running off to look for her.

Babs, at the moment, was too coming out of her daze, half her legs buried under the sand and soaked from head to toe. As she started to dust herself off and wring her ears dry, she said, "Well at least I won't be needing a bath today", looking around her surroundings she so started to worry for her friends and long time boyfriend, Buster. "I hope everyone's ok, perhaps I should start loo...!" Babs said, just before she tripped over something, starts spitting out sand she got in her mouth, "What did I just trip on?". Looking behind her she immediately noticed it was Plucky, "Plucky!" picks him up and starts trying wake the unconscious duck, "Wake up, Plucky wake up!", but just slumps over, "Great, now what". About that time she noticed this is probably the best time to try and have some laughs at Plucky's expense, "Well, by now Buster is probably up looking for me, so I'll just stay here till he finds me. In the mean time...", placing Plucky back on the sand she starts to digging up some sand and placing the fine grains on Plucky.

Back with Buster, at least half an hour had passed since he ran off looking for Babs and the rest of their friends. "BABS! HAMTON!" said Buster as he turns a corner on the beach, "PLU..., what the? What is that?, and starts running up to this sight on the beach. Looking down at this mysterious thing, Buster notices it is his good friend Plucky, with sand on him shaped artistically as a mermaid's lower half starting at his waist and two starfishes crudely tied together by a cloth. As Buster laughs to himself and ponders who could've done this to Plucky, there was only one thing that he felt was needed to be said, "This, has got to be... the ugliest mermaid I've ever seen". Looking around he saw no sign of anybody who could've done this, and the sand had been smoothened out by the waves, so there wasn't even a foot print to be seen. "I really should get him cleaned up, and wake him up, ...but then I'd be ruining someone else's fun. I'll probably come back later, see who's doing this and wake him up. Oh well.", but just as he was about to run off he heard a voice.

"Hey Buster, Wait, Stop!"

Only resulting in Buster hitting his face into the dirt. After recovering from his shock and face plant into the sand, he looks around to see where the voice. "Who are you, I demand you show yourself." shouted Buster.

"You can't see me, in fact it's near impossible for you to see me."

"Who are you, ye be friend or foe" said Buster.

"I be friend, and as for who I am, I am the one who is controlling you for the time being."

"What? What do you mean by that? Do you mean your my conscience?" Buster said placing his hands on his head.

"No, I'm not, I'm simply the story's author."

"You mean this fanfic's author, isn't it illegal for you to communicate to us during our acting parts?" Buster asked

"I don't think so."

Buster: "So what do you mean by 'stop', I have to look for my friends"

Me: "Yes I quite aware of that, but don't you want to see Babs?"

Buster: "Yes! You know where she is?"

Me: "Yep, she's in the woods looking for some hair for Plucky over there."

Buster: "I should've known that this would be Babs's handy work" and laughs a little

Me: "So just stick around, and wait for her"

After about an hour, Buster had been throwing rocks into the ocean and poking at Plucky with a stick from time-to-time, Hamton and Shirley rounded the beach and saw Buster, who was immediately happy to see their safety. After explaining to them of the recent events, including about Plucky, Buster sat down and watched as the mid-morning sun hit noon. Shirley had spent the time making Plucky drink water to keep him hydrated, and because he is amazingly unconscious, though he is more or less sleeping, as a snore or two had indicated. Hamton and Buster had only begun to dig a trench a bit in front of Plucky to keep the water from ruining Babs's artwork with the mermaid tail, that Babs along with Fifi came out of the woods, carrying leaves and branches. Upon seeing each other, Buster and Hamton hopped out of the trench and began running to their girlfriends, as Babs and Fifi did the same by dropping the materials and running to the boys.

As Buster explains to Babs and Fifi what he had finished telling Hamton and Shirley, Babs finished her mer-duck with Plucky as the canvas, Hamton, Shirley, and Fifi sets up camp. Plucky eventually wakes up when he picks up the smell of a stew being stewed and they tell him everything. While they have their fun on the beach, they're not exactly alone just yet, as a stranger in a tree watches them.

**A/N: Yay! my first chapter of a story is done! I don't really know why Plucky would be out so long, but I like it. But who could be watching them?**


	2. Meeting the Natives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons or its character, WB owns them.**

**Though the tribe is mine, sort of, you'll see what I mean, but I invented them for this island, but if there is a problem, please email me, or leave a response I check that too.**

**A/N: Wow, I'm speechless... in under 24 hours after I submitted the first chapter, I had 5-to-6 Story Alerts and Faves. It's probably not much and I'm just getting worked up, but I didn't expect that much responses that quickly. So I'm happy, but now I'm guessing that more is expected of me, in regard to content, so now I must get creative, which I like.**

**Note: I didn't really spend any time finding actual tribal names online, so the names may sound modern. Also they are tribal so something's are there that our friends can't do yet, as according to what society sees right, so no offence to anybody. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Last time, when we left our group friends:_

_As Buster explains to Babs and Fifi what he had finished telling Hamton and Shirley, Babs finished her mer-duck with Plucky as the canvas, Hamton, Shirley, and Fifi sets up camp. Plucky eventually wakes up when he picks up the smell of a stew being stewed and they tell him everything. While they have their fun on the beach, they're not exactly alone just yet, as a stranger in a tree watches them._

_Who could it possibly be?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meeting the Natives**

As the group continued there conversation and fun. In a tree just near the edge of the woods, sits a male rabbit, in a basic tribal hunting outfit with a mask carried by a string on his head, watching our friends. "Who are these strangers? Are they demons?" the rabbit wondered, "They carry the looks of my dear friends at the village." and looks all of them over to see if they have any weapons of any sort. When he got to Babs and looked at her, he wondered, "Haylyn?! My dear wife? Have these demons possessed your mind?", he becomes more furious when he sees Babs cuddling to Buster, "Arrrrrh!, That one shall die first.", but before he could jump into action, there was a noise below him. As he looked down there was an unknown small creature walking through the bush and headed towards the beach, only to be stunned it was his is only son, Robin, "Robin! No, comeback!"

Buster, Babs, Fifi, Hamton, Plucky, and Shirley immediately turned towards the source of the voice, only to see the bushes rustling. As the all stood to either run or fight what creature came out of there, Plucky on the other had opted to hide in the sand by burying himself, a small tannish rabbit child came stumbling out of the bushes. "What, a kid? Where did he come from?" they all, except Plucky, asked in unison, "It's ok Plucky its just a kid." Buster coming over to his friend informing him. "What, a kid?" Plucky asked, as the kid got up and looked at the bunch, then fixes his look on Buster and Babs, "MOM! DAD! I'm so glad I found you, I was so scared." the kid said as he ran towards Buster and Babs and hugging, one leg each in each arm, at his "parents". All Buster and Babs do was look at each other then towards their friends who were giving a confused and surprised look. "We swear he's not ours." Buster stated, "We haven't even planned about it till were married and 25." Babs added, then turned her attention to the young rabbit and said, sweetly, "Dear, I think you're mistaken, Buster and I aren't your parents.", "Yes you are, and I don't wanna play "Mystery Warrior" yet, but t'nk you for trying." the kid said while hugging Babs a little tighter.

As Babs picks up the kid in her arms, and supporting him as she has seen her mother carry one of her 2 year-old sisters, Fifi came up and petted the young rabbit, and asked, "I wondair who he ez? Dere must be a village nairby, if hez...", before warrior with a pole came out of the jungle with a mask. "Let go of my wife and son, you demons!" he yelled out sticking the end of the pole, near Buster specifically. "Your wife? Eh, I think your mistaken, but if this is your son, you may take him." Buster said, Babs just goes behind Buster and said, "I don't know Buster, he might not be ours but I don't want to leave him in a crazy man's arms.", "So what do we do?" Buster asked. "Die demon!" the native yelled as he lunged at Buster. Buster managed to hit the pole out of the attacker's hand and entered hand to hand combat with him. The whole time, Babs is holding the now frightened child, Fifi and Hamton are yelling moves that Buster should do, Shirley is shock at the spectical, Plucky his hiding again. As they land in the water, Buster knocks off the attacker's mask to reveal a blue rabbit that closely resembles him, they only exception was a scar on his left cheek. As the group is in utter stun over the attacker's look, the young child says just quietly enough for Babs to hear, "Father?". When the native runs towards Buster and punches him in the gut, then smashing his head into the water, Buster stood there weak just barely able to stand, "Your fate is sealed demon. Now, be wise and just give me back my wife's mind and my child." the native said as he stood over Buster. "I'll tell you again, we don't have your wife and if he's your son then take him." Buster said struggling, "LIAR!!" the native yelled at Buster as they continue their scuffle.

Not far off there is yet another native rabbit, except it's a female, walking on the beach, also with a mask tied, but this time sitting on her back. She was wearing a shirt and skirt combo that does indicate she is a mother, but also that she is independent and does some hunting of her own. "Now where did Robin go, I know I saw him running through the woods, where could he have gone?" asked the female native. Listening in to hear any noises that Robin could make, such as splashing or laughing, instead she hears someone yell, _"LIAR!!" _and runs off to see who was there. To her amazement she sees two blue rabbits fighting in the water and a group of strangers in strange cloths and... her son in one of their arms. She dashes quietly enough to avoid notice and stops close enough to see this bunch a bit better and the two fighting, one her husband, the other a strange rabbit that resembles her husband. Just before Buster and the male rabbit native could send a punch that could end it right there, right now, the female native yells, "Hey! STOP!". As everyone turns around, including Buster and the male rabbit, they stood there shocked, as they set their eye's on a pink rabbit that resembles Babs, except with longer hair and painting on her face, looking at all of them.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I know I wouldn't do this, but just a word, when I compare them, clothes should be clearly understood as different from the others.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"Haylyn!?" the male native said, as everyone just stares in utter confusion. "Um... please, can I have my son back?" Haylyn said, with her arms out wide towards Babs. Babs and Robin just look at each other, before Babs puts Robin down on the sand and Robin walking over and hiding behind his mother. The male native just dashes out of the water towards his family and Buster walks out of the water, both seeing better days. After about a little time, the male rabbit looks at the bunch, and sees a little confusion and a little anger from Buster and Babs. "Heehee... I suppose I owe you an apology, don't I?" while scratching the back of his neck. "Well, I'm sorry." said the male rabbit giving a sign with his hands symbolizing peace, "It's alright. We all make mistakes." Buster said putting out a hand towards the native, who takes it cautiously, but eventually does gain confidence that Buster won't hurt him or his family and shakes Buster's hand. "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Leo Bunny, this is my wife, Haylyn Bunny, and my son Robin Bunny." earning a similar sign from Haylyn and a similar attempt from Robin to shake hands. "Nice to meet you, my name is Buster Bunny" Buster started, "and I'm Babs Bunny." Babs said following, "no relation, yet" they both said. "I'm Hamton Pig" Hamton says, "Bonjour, I'm called Fifi La Fume" Fifi follows, "Like, I'm Shirley Loon and that is my lover Plucky Duck." Shirley finishes as Plucky is just shaking out some more sand out of feathers, who just says, "Charmed."

As they sit together at the toon's make shift shelter, Leo explains his reason for attack on them, and further explains why he called them "demons". "We're not surprised." Hamton states, "Oui, vous dwo look like our friendz aire." Fifi says shaking her head in Buster and Babs's direction, who are both nodding. "It came to a surprise to myself as well." Haylyn says as she tries to get little Robin to eat. "Yes, you look like Daddy and fight as fierce as he does." Robin states before his mom gets the food in his mouth. "The confusion grows from the fact that all you look like members of our tribe, back at our village." Leo adds. Plucky just looks around, as well as everybody else, and says, "So we all have a look alike at your village?", "Yes, and as if by witchcraft, they also have almost identical abilities as you." Leo says, then sipping his bowl of stew, "Hmm. that's good, but Haylyn makes better." he adds. "Because I'm a mother, Leo, and I always know what is best to cook for my family." Haylyn witfully states to her husband, earning an embarrassed look on Leo. Everyone just laughs at Leo, afterwards, Babs asked, "Leo, Haylyn, if I may ask are there other children near Robin's age?", getting a amazed look as the both nod as a confirmation. "Why, do you not have children of your own?" Haylyn asks as she looks at them. Leo and Haylyn gets an interested look as they all nod "no" as their answer after a nervous look on the topic. "Then, how do you continue the life in your village?" Leo asked quite curious. "Well we do plan to eventually have children of our own." Babs says while keeping a hand on Buster's who just holds hers as well, "Just, like, not yet." Shirley added.

Before much more could be said, they all hear thunder in the distance. "A storm comes." Leo says standing, "Come Haylyn, we must get back to the village before the storm hits us." Taking Haylyn in his hand. Robin is picked up by his mother in the other arm, "Mom, Dad, can we let our new friends come too. They have shown us much kindness, and care." Earning an agreement from both parents, as they rush them all to stand. While running through the woods, the rains starts, and it really starts to pour. "Come! Hurry!" yelled Leo to the group and to his wife, who isn't use to such an excursion as her huband. Along the way Babs and Buster gets caught in a vine plant that grows close to the ground and trips, Leo heads back to try and help, and signals Haylyn to take their son and the others the rest of the way. As Leo uses his hunting knife to cut the vines, Buster finally gets freed from the vines and starts to aid Leo, but the vine is just too thick. As a thunderbolt strikes a nearby tree making it fall just a foot from Leo and Buster, Leo tells Buster that he must get to the village and tells him the directions, but Buster stays behind, refusing to leave until Babs is free. "Are your people crazy?! You'll die if you don't go." Leo told Buster, "I'm not leaving without Babs, she's been my girl for as long as I can remember, she's just as precious to me as...as... your family is to you." Buster tells him. Leo just stares at Buster amazed at his bravery, truly like a warrior, "Buster, you are a crazy rabbit, but you are wise and honorable." Leo said, quite impressed, "Hmm... You're not bad yourself Leo, you are also honorable, we honor your actions for your family at our village quite highly." Buster says, earning a smile from Leo. "Um can you guys talk later, right now, Help Me!" Babs says, still stuck, "Sorry" they both say at once. Just then another lightning bolt strikes a branch from one of the trees above the three and threatens to kill them all, they all scream as the branch came down, plunging towards them.

**A/N: Oh no, poor Buster, Babs, and Leo. Find out what happens to them in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see ya next time I update.**


	3. A Mysterious Flying Object

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons nor its characters**

**A/N: Finally found time to write and update this. It's been kinda difficult when you have two major tests coming up that will judge me whether I go to a good college and whether I'll ever drive. I'll try to get as much done during this Fall/Thanksgiving break of mine. Plus we recently got a new game that's just too addicting. WB owns Tiny Toons, but the village is my original idea. At least I think so, it's my idea but they look like the characters, so...**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_**Last time when we left them:**_

_"Are your people crazy?! You'll die if you don't go." Leo told Buster, "I'm not leaving without Babs, she's been my girl for as long as I can remember, she's just as precious to me as...as... your family is to you." Buster tells him. Leo just stares at Buster amazed at his bravery, truly like a warrior, "Buster, you are a crazy rabbit, but you are wise and honorable." Leo said, quite impressed, "Hmm... You're not bad yourself Leo, you are also honorable, we honor your actions for your family at our village quite highly." Buster says, earning a smile from Leo. "Um can you guys talk later, right now, Help Me!" Babs says, still stuck, "Sorry" they both say at once. Just then another lightning bolt strikes a branch from one of the trees above the three and threatens to kill them all, they all scream as the branch came down, plunging towards them._

**------------------------------------------------------**

**A Mysterious Flying Object**

As they stared blankly at what could be their death, Buster and Babs hugged each other tightly and shut their eyes. Leo was paralyzed knowing that he did not have anything to stop or chop the branch with, and the fear of never seeing his family or his son growing up quickly flashed through his mind. Just then a mysterious shadow quickly hopped out of the brush and banged against the branch in mid-air, resulting in the branch snapping in two and falling off to their sides, just inches from the trio. Quickly looking around to verify that their still alive, they looked at this newcomer, who was a female, purple skunk on one knee and one her arms folded across her body holding a razor sharp blade. As she stood and letting the sword lean against ground, Leo was near laughing with happiness to see his friend, then she turned around and looked at the trio with a smile across her face, and saying, "What's the matter Leo? Its not like you to get yourself in this kind of situation." As Buster and Babs stared at their savior, the same thing went across their mind, "That's gotta be Fifi's look alike.", "Piper! Thank you for saving us in our time of need, old friend." Leo said. "T'was nothing, I suppose these are the two that are friends of those four that followed Haylyn to the village." Piper said as she, walked over to them placing her sword on her shoulder, "So what's the problem here.", "They got trapped by this vine plant, here." Leo replied. As another lightning bolt struck another tree just off in the distance, Piper said, "Then come on, we have no time to waste, pull 'er and I'll cut the vines that holds her here.", with a quick nod from the boys they began pulling her till the vines were under tension, then with a quick slash, Babs and the two boys fell over as they suddenly are pulling against nothing. "I, thank you Piper, you came here in our most dire time of need." Leo said as he rubbed his head, "No time for that now Leo, lets head back before the worst of the storm comes." Piper said as she indicated she wanted them to follow. With a quick nod the foursome left the area and headed towards the village.

Back at the village, the rest of the gang has been inside the rabbit family's hut with Haylyn, and a frightened Robin. "Mother its taking long, is father going to be ok?" Robin said with obvious fear in his voice, with a smile at her son she said, "He will be fine my son, I have known your father longer than anyone else knows, keep your mind on his and our new friend's safe return." With a slight nod Robin continued to stay close to his mother as possible. "Haylyn, I'm getting worried myself, are you sure t-they'll be ok." Hamton said as Fifi tried to keep herself and her boyfriend calm, "Oui, not even ze stormz at our 'omez are zis bad." Fifi added. "I wouldn't worry Fifi, as I have said, I know my husband, he's been always as tough as the largest boulder on the island. He has managed to keep Robin and I safe for the last four years of our bonding." Haylyn said as she petted, Robin who is sitting on her lap. Shirley, who has been levitating, much to Robin and Haylyn's amazement, has been focusing her mind to detect anyone or anything coming close to the village, "Come on guys, you gotta make out of this, even that huntress came to help you guys out." Shirley said in her mind. Finally she picked up a faint aura of four people, as they entered the village vicinity and getting stronger, "Like, I think their back guys." Shirley said as she continued her current state. At that point, Haylyn, Plucky, and Fifi came dashing out into the rain, and sure enough their was a sight of four toons running through the rain towards them, "It is them! Hahaha!" Plucky stated as he cheered, "Thank you, Piper, you really are worthy of being called my friend." Haylyn said softly to herself.

Once inside Leo and Haylyn gave Buster and Babs their spare outfits, that were still different looking than what they wore themselves, while Buster and Babs's usual outfits dry on the string just off in a corner, under a small fire. Leo and Piper still wore their outfits from when they were out in the rain, they were use to this kind of thing, Piper just looking curiously at their newcomers. Haylyn and Leo explained everything that had occurred to them to Piper as best they could, "Hmm, I suppose that would explain their odd attires, but how did you happen to come to our island, unless you six are really that good at swimming." Piper stated, "No, we were on a boat that got caught in a storm, and it sank." Buster explained. With a nod of understanding, Piper picked up Robin, who the whole time has been tugging at her tail, and sat him on her lap as he played with her necklace, "I'm not sure if everyone will take you as kindly as we have, not to mention your looks will take some time to getting use to, in regards to differing between who you look like and you." Piper mentioned. "We'll have to find a way tomorrow, for now the night has calmed and the moon is high in the sky, I think we should get some sleep for tomorrow." Leo said, " I suppose your right Leo, it won't be easy, but we'll find a way, for now I bid thee good night." Piper said as she left for her own hut. "Leo, may you take Robin to bed, I need to find spare blankets for our friends." Haylyn said, and with a nod from Leo and a kiss good night to Robin, Leo took Robin to his bedroom and Haylyn searched the area of the hut for said blankets.

After that chore was done, she was about to place some fresh wood on the fire so the gang could stay even warmer for the coming night, when she noticed that most of them were already asleep except Shirley who was making sure her friends were snug for the night. "Aren't you not tired yet, Shirley." Haylyn said as she walked towards her. "Like, I was just making sure that everyone doesn't catch a cold." Shirley said as she and Haylyn looked at Buster and Babs as they slept leaning on the wall of the hut with their heads leaning on each other. "They must really care for each other, Leo has told me that Buster stood by her side the whole problem with the vines and that they almost got their life shortened in the storm." Haylyn said laying the pile of wood aside. "Like, I didn't know they almost got killed!" Shirley stated, very surprised, "But, that totally sounds like how Buster would've done." Shirley added as she sat on the ground next to Haylyn, who was kneeling. "They've, like, been together longer than any of us could remember." Shirley said as she sat their looking at the small fire crack, "Really, longer than what your memory will allow?" Haylyn asked. As Shirley grabbed a blanket to stay warm, she said, "Yep, They are totally in love with each other, they wouldn't trade each other for the world.", "You make it sound as if you are telling mine and Leo's story in life." Haylyn replied laughing. "Really, like you and Leo?" Shirley asked, Haylyn nodded simply before saying, "Yes, Leo and I have been friends for longer than my memory would allow as well. All I can say is that, we have been together since the years of Robin's age.", after a quick silence, "Like, when did you two get engaged? Cause it's like, amazing for anyone of your age to marry and have a young child from where we come from." Shirley asked. Haylyn just looked at Shirley in confusion, "Engaged?... What does 'engaged' mean?" Haylyn just simply asked, "It's, like... uh, planning for marriage, like what you said as 'bonding', or some junk." Shirley said, "Like I said, bonding..., oh you must mean 'banoo' (ban-oo), or as my friend, Piper, would say 'propose'." Haylyn said while putting one of her arms up as if to shrug, to check whether her guess is right or not. "That's totally what I mean." Shirley replied.

About that time Plucky was starting to come out of his sleep, just as Haylyn was saying, "Well, if I remember correctly, Leo and I have been engaged for years of four. I believe I mentioned that earlier.", Plucky just stayed still for the time being, just listening. "Like, I think you must've mentioned it when I was in a trance or meditating or some junk." Shirley said, "I do believe you were, Shirley, I believe you were floating when I told the others that." Haylyn said before she noticed that Plucky wasn't asleep anymore, "Plucky, I see that sleep as left you.", which made him sit up as he knew that he has been found out. As Shirley was amazed how Haylyn know so quickly, Plucky sat up rubbing his eyes and said, "Well, now that I've been found out, what are you girls talking about?" as he stretched out his arms. "We have been talking about, your two friends, Buster and Babs." Haylyn said as she pointed to them, "What about them?" Plucky asked as he turned his head to their direction. "Like, we've been talking about how they've been with each other for a long time." Shirley said, Plucky just said, with a small chuckle, "I think that's an understatement Shirl, they've been together since before time itself." while putting his arms out to express a large size and greater as he stretched a bit longer than usual. Shirley just laughed at Plucky as he tried to get his arms back to their normal length and said, "Like, I think your right, Plucky, did you know that those two are already engaged?", "No, I didn't know. Why wasn't I told?" Plucky asked as he slapped his arms against his side. "Perhaps, Buster and Babs wanted it to be a surprise for you." Haylyn suggested, "Actually, like, it sounds like that us girls communicate better, Fifi knows too, Babs told us the day before the cruise ship sank." Shirley mentioned to Plucky. "Cruise ship?" Haylyn asked towards Shirley with a half cocked head, "Oh, like, its a really large boat we use to cross the oceans." Shirley said. "I think, that my eyes have let me see what you are talking about from time-to-time when I'm on the beach, on a walk." Haylyn said, "Say, speaking of Buster and Babs's love, what about you two?", with a sort of nervous laugh from both, Plucky rubbing the back of his neck, Shirley replied, "Like, we do have something going on between us, but we still have a few thing to clear up or some junk, before we consider what they have done." as she came over and sat by Plucky, who just smiled at her.

Just then, Robin came stumbling into the room and said, "Mommy, I had a bad dream.", Haylyn picked up the small boy and hugged him as she returned to sit around the fire, "Robin, its fine, it's just a dream of troubled thoughts, perhaps you'll have easier thoughts if I tuck you in." Haylyn said as she reassured her son. Suddenly Shirley's eyes began to glow a blue color, which frightened, but before Haylyn could ask whether she is trying to scare Robin, Shirley said, "Something approaches the island.", then calmed down as her eyes changed back. As if by cue, a sound of air tearing up metal sheets could be heard from the outside, as they all ran outside, Haylyn carrying Robin, they could see this strange object descending towards the mountain of the Island at a very fast pace. Shirley, Plucky, Haylyn, and Robin all stared as this spectacle fly over the village and steered towards the side of the island, followed closely by a semi-loud crash sound as it came to rest on the ledge of the mountain. "Is that from your world?! Do you know what it is?" Haylyn asked in a hurry, "Yes, its from our world." Plucky said, "But, like, we don't know what it is, but I don't think it's a good sign of fortune." Shirley added. As they four look at the smoke from the crash, Haylyn said, "Tis probably nothing, We'll tell the village along with your arrival to the island as well by boat. The village will probably set to see what it is.", "I'll probably go too, it could be have something we could use." Plucky said, "Let us all go to sleep, and wait till morning." Haylyn said, as she is followed back into the hut by Shirley and Plucky, who agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Next time an old face returns to bring about fear on the island, but who could it be? I'll see ya around for the time being.**

**-By the way time has passed, so I thought that It'd be neat by now that Buster and Babs has taken the next step as well as their friends, who also has advanced in their relations. To me it isn't really that weird to hear about couples getting engaged at 19, I've heard stories of former students of my teachers, get engaged at this age and sometimes expecting.**

-Plucky: Wait a minute, wait a minute, are you telling me that there's going to be a former villain in on this?

-Me: Pretty much.

-Plucky: You can't do that, we already have enough problems.

-Shirley: Like, calm down Plucky, and get some sleep.

-Plucky: Alright, (walks over to Shirley and wraps himself in his blanket)

-Haylyn: Who are you speaking too?

-Plucky: The writer.

-Haylyn: Of this?

-Me: Wait, you know about me?

-Haylyn: Yes, I know your there, like they do.

-Me: Hmm... who would've guessed, Oh well goodnight.

-Plucky, Shirley, and Haylyn: Goodnight.


	4. Familiar Clues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons nor its characters**

**A/N: I'm not sure if I can update as fast as I normally do, I've got about three different stories that I got to worry about updating (this one included), plus my mom wants me to really start studying for my SAT Subject Test and put in some time on behind the wheel training on my driving. So things might slow down regarding updating. But I'll try to keep up, and I'm sure you've read this before, but I'll put it here again, Tiny Toons is owned by WB, but I do own the island village and its villagers, I think so.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last Time:**

_Shirley, Plucky, Haylyn, and Robin all stared as this spectacle fly over the village and steered towards the side of the island, followed closely by a semi-loud crash sound as it came to rest on the ledge of the mountain. "Is that from your world?! Do you know what it is?" Haylyn asked in a hurry, "Yes, its from our world." Plucky said, "But, like, we don't know what it is, but I don't think it's a good sign of fortune." Shirley added. As they four look at the smoke from the crash, Haylyn said, "Tis probably nothing, We'll tell the village along with your arrival to the island as well by boat. The village will probably set to see what it is.", "I'll probably go too, it could be have something we could use." Plucky said, "Let us all go to sleep, and wait till morning." Haylyn said, as she is followed back into the hut by Shirley and Plucky, who agreed._

------------------------------------------------------------

**Familiar Clues**

After much comforting, Haylyn managed to ease her son, Robin, of the events of that night. Haylyn though, stayed just as much troubled by the foreign object. "What was that? Is it as dangerous as my mind tells?" Haylyn said to herself as she walked towards the room where the bunch were staying. As she peeked in, she noticed that Shirley and Plucky were sleeping, but could tell that they were nowhere near calm. As she walked up and adjusted them so they could be possibly more comfortable than what their current positions were, she looked at Buster and Babs, who were peacefully sleeping. She smiled at them as they adjusted themselves a little closer for warmth as a mist cloud cools the air around the village. "Those two. They will never know just how much they are similar to Leo and I." Haylyn said with a smile as she quickly thought about she and Leo's good times when they were younger and always got into trouble somehow. "May the night be kind on you." Haylyn said to the sleeping bunch as she left for bed for the night.

The following morning, Shirley and Plucky filled everyone else in on what happened the previous night when they were sleeping. Robin was half asleep as he played with Buster's left ear, and Haylyn was still sleeping. "Hmm, yes this event is quite troublesome. I can only pray that this new event is not a sign of horrors yet to come." Leo said as he cooked some vegetables, stir-fry style, over the fire on what looks like a thrown away pan. "Zid vous see anyting else?" Fifi said, just as troubled by this new turn of event, "Like, no." Shirley said as she tried to do her morning routine of mental preparation. "Well the author did say we might bump into an old face later, and not an ally either." Plucky blurted out to the group.

"Hey, Plucky, you're not suppose to say that."

"What's the matter, we'll find out sooner or later." Plucky said trying to act calm. "Who are you speaking to, Plucky? And who said that?" Leo asked with a cocked head. "He's talking to the writer, Leo." Babs said, "You mean of this?" Leo asked as the group nodded their heads.

"And he wasn't suppose to mention me either right now."

"Calm yourself, writer, you will need to stay calm, if you plan to finish this right." Leo said as he checked the vegetables.

"Fine, but leave the talking for real problems or the end of each chapter. K?"

"Alright I won't talk to you, till its an emergency or the end." Plucky said, quite peeved. As footsteps could be heard from the outside, Piper popped in and sat herself next to Leo, "Morning Leo, Morning everyone." Piper said. "Good morning." everyone said in unison, "So what's up, you all have a worried face." Piper said. "A strange spectacle was seen flying over the village late, last night." Leo said as he pulled out the cooked veggies and gave them to everyone in half cut melons. "Oh really?!" Piper said in utter shock, "Looks like we'll need to do a search, huh Leo. And yet that is strange, our village shaman sensed that too.". "Well eat up. We will need to charge your bodies to face the tribe today, or run from it." Leo said quite strongly, but weakened as he mentioned the last part. "Come, come, Leo. Don't be scaring them." Piper said as she elbowed him straight in his chest.", "I wouldn't worry too much Piper, we've had our share of problems in the past." Hamton said as he referred to himself and everyone around him, minus Robin, Leo, and Piper of course. "I don't doubt a word you say Hamton." Piper said with a smile, "If you and Fifi are anything like me and my man. You'd see why.", as she got up she grabbed a small bit of veggie and ran off outside. Just at that moment Haylyn walked in quite awake, but still a mess, "Something pleasures my nose, tell me dear, did you cook?" Haylyn asked Leo as he nodded. "At least I know you can cook something." Haylyn said as she grabbed a half-melon herself and got some. After finishing they explained to, Haylyn of the quick occurrences of that morning and prepared the group to see the tribe.

"... as of last night, a strange object was seen falling at the mountain, as our village shaman, Shill, has confirmed." Leo said as he stood on a rock, speaking to the tribe. "This object was not from our world, we do say, that no one go up to the mountain. Our searchers will be the only ones allowed." Shill said as she stood at the base of the rock. Shill, the village shaman, as predicted, does resemble Shirley, with the exception of speaking and the painting on her face indicating her powers. "It is time we see the visitors." yelled out one of the villagers, "Yes, yes, we ask you to be kind to them, as they have been kind to me and my family." Leo said. As Leo came over to his hut, he and Haylyn signaled for Buster, Babs, Hamton, Fifi, Plucky, and Shirley to follow, and they did so. As they walked out of the hut, all six in their normal clothing, they received various stares and awes of amazement, all except those who already knew, had various questions running through their heads. "Now I am sure that all of you have questions for our visitors, but that must wait, for we must first find out about the strange object." Shill said to the bunch, with a nod from Leo, "I will take volunteers on the search team, to the location of the object. Will anyone?" Leo said to the group. "I'll come along Leo." Buster said, "You're going to need someone who saw it's landing spot." Plucky added. After the meeting, the three, along with four others who decided to come along: Piper, John, _Piper's husband who is well build pig and powerful fighter, he shares his wife's passion of freedom, but a just a tad more careful than her_, Tex, _a smart coyote on the island, he invents many things from the scraps that washes up on the beach of the island_, and Blake, _a very contented duck who does have a tendency to collect objects found on searches on the island, he is the only one that can tell whether an object has some value to it or not_. "Tis a hot day, not good for staying out very long without water." Blake said as he looked at the fragments of metal, "Perhaps, not but tis a good day to learn something new." Tex said as he picked up the good sized fragments and placing them in a bag he brought. "Stop your complaining Blake, we won't be long out." Leo said looking back, not paying attention as he bumps into a bush, and starts wrestling himself out. "Careful, Leo. We don't want anything surprising us." Buster said as he took the lead, just as Leo had gotten himself out, he got something fuzzy in his mouth. As she spat it out onto the ground, the group were staring at what looked like a chunk of orange fur, "Tis strange, I've never seen an creature on the island with fur of orange.", John said as he looked at it closer with his spear. "Its just another challenge for all of us, dear. Now come, I'd like to meet this newcomer." Piper said as she patted Leo's back as he started rinsing his mouth with water from a stream.

Back at the village, Babs was helping Haylyn pick, a purple fruit from one of Haylyn's personally grown tree near the hut. "You will like this Babs, it is good for the body and may halt sickness." Haylyn said as only her lower-half is visible from the branch she is on. "Oh, I'm sure I will Haylyn, as long as it's not sour or spicy." Babs said as she carried a basket with Robin inside already eating one of the fruits, "Not to worry then, for this is quite sweet." Haylyn said as she dropped herself down. Haylyn picked up Robin from the basket, and sat down on the ground, Babs followed as she placed the basket of fruit down next to her. Haylyn thought for a minute, before she considered Babs to eating one of the fruits. She thought back about their conversation on the beach, and left to find a half coconut, asking Babs to wait there. When Haylyn came back, she brought with her a half coconut and a knife, sitting down where she was sitting before she took one of the fruit and sliced it, then proceeded to squeeze the juices out into the coconut. After that was done offered it to Babs, "Here you go. This shall suit you." Haylyn said. Thanking her, Babs took a sip, as Haylyn put the knife somewhere where Robin won't get it, "Wow! That is sweet. What is this, Haylyn?" Babs said as she continued to drink. "Tis called a kawa fruit, it can halt sickness and ensure you from infection in injuries." Haylyn said with a smile on her face, "Tell me, why did you have to juice it. I could've just eaten the fruit." Babs said as she played with the now empty coconut. Haylyn just chuckled a bit and said, "Well... you see... the kawa fruit's effects continue on. It also increases strength, as well as...uh fertility." Haylyn said as she scratched behind her head, with a ridiculous smile on her face. Babs's eyes just grew big and started to spit next to her, "Haylyn! I thought I mentioned that neither of us are planning to have a family yet. Why did you give me that?!" Babs said, almost ready to hurt Haylyn for the "trickery". "Calm down Babs. That is why I squeezed the juices out, the effects are weaker as a juice." Haylyn said trying to calm her, Babs did calm, but was still worried, "The effect will last as long as a quarter of a day." Haylyn added. "So it'll only last six hours?" Babs asked, now completely calm, with a nod Babs sighed of relief, looking around Babs did notice some trees with much different colored, but identical fruit. "What about those?", Babs asked, pointing towards the other trees, "Well those are the same, but stronger and weaker. Red is weak, purple is in-between, and blue is strong." Haylyn pointed out. "Well, do you think I can drink some more." Babs said as she indicated she wanted more to drink, "Of course, but you do understand that the effect could be stronger with more to drink?" Haylyn said. "Yes, but I'll take the risk, I've already got some in me anyway." Babs said as Haylyn began chopping up another one for juicing.

Back with the search team, Leo had managed to clean the fur out of his mouth, still curious Buster just observed it in his palm looking at it, "Why does this seem familiar?" Buster said. Plucky who has been eating an apple, said, "Maybe you saw it in a horror movie. Like, 'The Attack of the 12-foot Monster', that was one of the movies I saw on the ship.", all Buster did was sigh and continued his observation. "Perhaps, it be wise to take this back to observe. Maybe Shill can pick up a aura signal." Tex said placing the hair in his bag. "Hey, guy, see this." Blake said, coming out of the trees, it was long, ripped up, white lab coat. "Where did you find that?" Piper asked, "I found it, in a tree twenty steps from here." Blake said pointing in the direction. "Hmm... Hold still Blake." Buster said, "NO WAY! This is mine!" Blake yelled out. "I ain't gonna steal it!" Buster shouted, "I just wanna see it.", then grabbing a sleeve and observed it. "What is it Buster?" Plucky asked, "Doesn't if feel like this is something we've seen before." Buster said, Plucky stared at it and said, "Hmm... I think it does Buster, but where". "Thou art has seen such cloth before?" John asked as the stood up. "Where does your memory tell you about this?" Leo asked now uneasy of this. "We don't know Leo." Buster said now looking at him, "But like Shirley said, it doesn't seem good." Plucky concluded, just seconds before a scream was heard. "What was that?" Plucky asked in a rush, "It comes from the village!" Leo said, "Hurry, lets go, it might be trouble." Piper yelled back as she ran off.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well this took a while to finish, sorry it took a while, my mom wouldn't let me use the computer as much, so I could study for my SAT Reasoning Test and write an essay for college. I finished it now so it should be able to use the computer more often now. I still have school so I don't know, but I'll try. So what could've happened back at the village? Find out in the next chapter. Later.**

**PS: If you don't know what 'fertility' meant back with Babs and Haylyn, plz ask someone else. I'm not exactly wanting to or know how to explain. Though you can check if someone explained in the reviews or hinted it. Ok thx.**


	5. Crazy and Hypnotic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons, or its characters.**

**A/N: Hello, hope no one here as forgotten me yet, I'm back. Sorry for the lack of an update on this, I just wanted to work on some Christmas themed stories before Christmas and some connectivity problems. Now that, that's done with, here is the next part of this island adventure. Tiny Toons is owned by WB, but I own the island village and it's villagers, I think.**

**Note: Someone suggested this format to me in another story of mine, hope it makes the read easier.**

**Another: This is to help me, and anyone else who forgot, keep track of the islanders at the moment.**

_Haylyn is Babs's island look-a-like_

_Leo is Buster's island look-a-like_

_Shill is Shirley's island look-a-like_

_Piper is Fifi's_

_John is Hamton's_

_Blake is Plucky's_

_Tex is Clamity's_

_Robin...(no one really, he's just Haylyn and Leo's son)_

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time:**

_"What is it Buster?" Plucky asked, "Doesn't if feel like this is something we've seen before." Buster said, Plucky stared at it and said, "Hmm... I think it does Buster, but where"? "Thou art has seen such cloth before?" John asked as the stood up. "Where does your memory tell you about this?" Leo asked now uneasy of this. "We don't know Leo." Buster said now looking at him, "But like Shirley said, it doesn't seem good." Plucky concluded, just seconds before a scream was heard. "What was that?" Plucky asked in a rush, "It comes from the village!" Leo said, "Hurry, lets go, it might be trouble." Piper yelled back as she ran off._

---------------------------------------------------------

**Crazy and Hypnotic**

Piper was leading the group in the run back to the village by a good 5 yards. John followed close behind, trying to keep a good pace between him and his wife

"I think the village is just past the next few trees, let's pick up the pace." Piper yelled back as they neared the village.

Piper though, not paying much attention, to what was ahead, trips and rolls into a ball, as the others follow, not being able to slow down soon enough. The bunch falling into one toon-ball, and rolled down hill, eventually coming to a stop at the edge of village. As they look up to look at the village, their first greeting is a small, spinning twister.

Earlier, back with Babs and Haylyn, Babs had just had her second half-coconut of kawa juice.

"Babs, you understand that the juice will also, make you crazy." Haylyn said with a slight smile, now drinking a half-coconut herself

"I know, but I drive Buster crazy already with my antics." Babs said

"Crazy yes?" Haylyn said giving a slight laugh, "Thou has told mine memory of thy self."

"Really." Babs said, interested in learning more from her look alike

"Yes, more then, thy memory knows. When I was little, I too played jokes on Leo, always taking us to trouble." Haylyn said, "I still do." she added

"How? I always thought that when you have a family, you can't do that kind of thing anymore." Babs said confusingly

"Many would believe such, but tis how you do that allows you to." Haylyn said

"So I just have to find a way around it?" Babs said

"Yes." Haylyn replied

"Hey, where did Robin go?" Babs asked, as she looked around

"Instinct, and memory, tells me that he has gone off to the other side of the village, to play with Piper and John's kids."

"John and Piper have kids?" Babs said

"Yes, two, one girl, one boy." Haylyn said

"That's a little surprising. Piper doesn't even look like she had any kids." Babs stated

"I suppose, that Piper looks well, and job does make it untakeable to the mind, but tis true." Haylyn said, "Most village unions have children at the same time, tis makes it easier for young to play and make friends." Haylyn said as she laid back, just before she heard three children screaming and pass them, one stepping on her ear.

"Ow! Tis going on?!" Haylyn said as she sat up, and she and Babs saw coming was a small twister coming their direction

"What is that!" Babs asked

"Why, if mine memory tells, tis Crazy." Haylyn said

"Yes, I know it's crazy, but what is it?" Babs stated

"Tis Crazy." Haylyn said again

"Yes, but what is it?" Babs stated getting annoyed

"Tis what it is, tis Crazy Devil, a crazy creature that spins and eats like a hundred starving men." Haylyn said, finally putting that to rest

"Oh, ok." Babs said a little calmer

It wasn't long though, as soon as they remembered, they both screamed as Crazy drove straight through them, spinning them wildly then, and then leaving them in a confused mess in one spot. Crazy kept spinning, till he drove through a rock clean in half picking up the small bits of it, a pile of hot coals, and a coconut. Eventually leaving them to in one spot, in the form of well arranged picture of himself giving a thumbs up. He kept spinning approaching a wild fruit tree that was growing at the edge of the village. Before he could get to it, Buster, Plucky, Leo, Piper, John, Tex, and Blake came stumbling out of a bush in one bunch, unexpecting the bunch to get in the way, he spun through them, picking them up. Unable to keep the balance stable, he crashed through the tree, back towards the village, and finally stopping as they crash into a hut that was being built, resulting in it's collapse.

"Whoa! did anyone catch the number of that truck." Buster said dizzily, as soon as he stuck he head out of the pile

"I think I did, but I forgot as soon as grandma gave me a warm hug." Plucky said, also dizzily, with a lump on his head

Everyone who saw the sight, came and pulled everybody out of the wreckage, either dizzy or bruised, Crazy on the other hand was fine and was munching on the fruit that fell out of the tree when they hit it.

"Are you guys, going to be alright?" Babs asked

"Oui, zat was quite a crash." Fifi stated

"Nothing that we couldn't take during the show." Buster said

"Well, at least that gag about me getting hit in the head with anvils, wasn't for nothing." Plucky said

"Being part of the village hunt group, we are fine as well." Leo said, speaking for the rest of them

"We will have to thank the spirits for your safe return." Shill said

"Like which ones?" Shirley asked her

"The ones that protect this island, I have statuettes of them in my hut, if you'd like to see." Shill said

"Like, of coarse." Shirley said smiling

As Shill and Shirley left to go to Shill's hut, Crazy decided to join the others in a slight conversation, and Haylyn and Leo were tending to everyone else's wounds and injuries.

"It's nice how they can be able to get along so well." Babs stated

"It's because they're both telepaths, I guess." Buster said

"Did you guys find anything worth talking about, while you were in the jungle." Hamton asked

"Yes, take a look at this." Tex said as he opened his bag, pulling out the fur they found

"And this" Buster said as he indicates Blake wearing the robe

"Mind if I take a closer look Blake?" Hamton asked

"Yes, you may, but this coat is mine." Blake said flatly

"Hmmm... this coat, I know this is something I've seen before." Hamton said as he closely inspects it with a magnifying glass

"Yes, I know, Plucky and I also recognize it."

"I think, I've that cloth somewhere before too, but where? Do you think that these items belong to that familiar face Plucky told us about?" Babs asked towards Buster.

"Maybe, but I've yet to run into a red headed doctor. At least someone that big." Buster stated

"Hmm, I can see what you mean. Hey author, you up there?" Babs said

"I thought I said, not to talk to me, unless is an emergency or the end of the chapter."

"Well, yes, I know, but I need to know if you've read any other stories that might have anyone with said description." Babs stated

"Hmm... I don't know, let me think for a minute, I'll get back to you on that."

"You guys heading out again to search some more?" Babs said, getting her mind off the familiar face for the time being.

"We need to. Tis the only way to learn what we have to defend ourselves against." Leo said

"You can head off when the sun has moved a little in the sky, right now we eat." Haylyn said placing a hand on her husband's shoulder

Nearly an hour passed, since they stopped to eat, Plucky attempts to have an intelligent conversation with Crazy, Blake acting as the translator of Plucky, since most of the islanders have gotten use to Crazy's gibberish. Shirley and Shill continue talking about their interests and watching their boyfriends' little lesson. Buster and Babs had decided to help Tex collect gears, fragments, and objects that made it out of the flying object in one piece. The whole time, Babs was twitchy and could barely keep Buster out of her mind, and it was starting to bother her search-mates.

"Babs, are you sure that you're alright?" Buster said as she was starting to make him very uneasy

"Y-y-yes, I alright, W-w-why you ask?" Babs said calmly or at least trying

"I don't know, maybe because you're stammering and jittery, and you haven't even had a single cup of coffee for at least 24 hours." Buster stated

"Don't be silly, I...uh... have something on my m-mind." Babs said calmly

"Hey, Babs, you there?"

"Huh?" Babs said as she looked around her

"It's me the writer, I got your answer."

"O-o-oh, yeah. S-s-so what?" Babs said as she placed her hands on her hips

"None. No one in any fanfic I've read has a character by that description. One came close but he was a misunderstanding on my part."

"O-oh, Ok th-thanks." Babs said

"Hey, before you go. What's with Babs?" Buster yelled

"Oh, you'll find out, soon enough."

"Hopefully soon-soon. Sure you'll be alright, Babs?" Buster asked, turning his attention towards Babs

"Y-y-y-yes" Babs said

"If something sits one's mind, you should get it off soon." Tex said as he collected beakers they found.

"O-o-ok, but it would help if you turn around for a minute."

"Tis fine with me." Tex said as he turned around and proceeded to inspect a large piece of metal that had bore through branches of the trees.

"Ok, so what is bothering you?" Buster asked her sternly.

"U-u-um do you mind if... if I... if I..." Babs said nervously as she started to draw circles in the sand with her foot.

"Look, Babs, whatever it is, you can tell me. I've been your friend and your boyfriend for years now and now I'm your fiancée. So you can tell me." Buster said calmly to her face as he held her shoulders.

"You sure it'll be alright?" Babs asked looking him straight at him in the eye

"Of course, it is..." Buster said before he was interrupted when Babs started kissing him directly on the lips, arms ringed around his neck.

At first Buster was taken by surprise, and wondered what came over her, but soon calmed himself as he imitated what Babs did and kissed her too and ringing his arms around her body. They stayed like that for a while till they broke it.

"Thank you, Buster. And I'm glad you were my boyfriend, now my fiancée." Babs said quietly into his ear, before kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"No problem." Buster said before he collapsed onto the sand, knocked out

_"I know that urge, was due to the kawa fruit juice I drank. I wonder if I can get him to drink it too."_ Babs thought as she looked down at Buster, _"I know I took a risk when I decided to drink more, with my fertility going up and all, but it was worth it."_

"Hey author, can I ask of you a favor?" Babs said as she looked around her and at Tex first to check if he was listening

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you think, you can get him to drink some of the juice too?" Babs asked with a timid smile on her face

"Hmm... Sure, whatever, just make sure what you two do, is nothing more than a hug or kiss."

"Don't worry, we will. On our honor we will." Babs said with a wider smile now

"Great. You'll have to wait a while though, I don't plan on putting that one in this chapter for now."

"Ahhh. I was hoping for it sooner, but I guess it's alright, It's out of my system."

"Hey! You two done? I need to head back now. What happened to him?" Tex said as he looked at Buster

"Don't worry about it, he'll be fine. Just help me carry him back to the village." Babs said as she ringed an arm behind her neck and placing her arm under his armpit on the opposite side of him

In the meanwhile, Haylyn and Leo was supervising Robin and, John and Piper's two children, Sheila and Michael.

"Let's play. We can see if the adult folks would like to play too." Michael said quietly to Sheila and Robin

"What sort of game?" Robin asked

"How about hide and seek?" Sheila offered

"But our elders are hunters and seekers. Where do we hide?" Robin asked

"They have to search, if we disappear." Michael said

"Then we just run in opposite directions." Sheila said

"Tis bothering to see them act the way they are." Haylyn said to Leo

"They are young, they play." Leo said as he leaned back on a tree

"Not a game I've seen before." Haylyn said

"Tis playing with us?" Leo asked

"Robin, Tis playing with us?" Haylyn said as she walked over to their son.

"Yes, mama. We want to play, with you." Robin said

"Yes, we will play with you children." Haylyn said after first checking whether it is alright with Leo.

Before Leo and Haylyn knew it, the three ran off into random directions after a quick cheer. Leaving the two confused, but was in no hurry, understanding they weren't smart enough to hide into places that would place them into any fearsome trouble.

"This shall be no trouble, would you say?" Leo said

"No, I know where Sheila and Michael will go, you find Robin." Haylyn said as the two went separate ways to get the three

Not far, Robin was crawling into various bushes and plants to avoid himself from the adults finding him. Before he could proceed any farther, he bumped into someone that has been watching the village from a safe view and completely out of anybody's view. As Robin looked up he saw a man in a long white coat with large, glowing, white eyes, just before the man struck him with a weapon that sent him into a spiraling tunnel.

All that he could hear was, _"Little one, you will obey me. Gather your friends and family, and bring them to the cave near the two tall palm trees, on the side of the mountain. Do not bring them now, bring them when I say, when I'm ready."_

"Yes, master, when you say." Robin said blankly, just before his eyes closed out of the tunnel and he blacked out

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying this, I'll update again soon, I'm working on the other chapters for other stories too. Thank you for reviewing on my previous chapters, if you did, It's always nice to receive one after each review. We'll find out soon what happened to poor Robin, see ya for now.**


	6. Unexpected Visitors and Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons, or its characters. This includes, the Looney Toons and the Lunatics.**

**A/N: Hello, again. Sorry for the lack of an update, apparently life gave me a full plate to work on since my last update. Well, I'm back, hopefully real life doesn't do that to me, for at least a week or so. I kinda do realize, I did a terrible job describing Sheila and Michael in the last chapter, you can picture them anyway you like, but I'll just see 'em in this way. **

**Sheila look a lot like her mom, except she has this overly dominant white strip that runs from the tip of her tail to the tip of the hair that hangs over her face, she mainly has the habit to try and curl her tail up to replicate her dad's. She finds it very funny, and it helps her hid herself better. **

**Michael looks like his dad, except he did get Piper's hair (which looks like Fifi's) and he likes it cut short. He is a little less energetic compared to his sister, and prefers to play it safe to strange objects and people, which normally isn't long after he first sees them or it. Well, it's time to get back.**

**Note: This the list of the islanders at the moment.**

_Haylyn - Babs's island look-a-like_

_Leo - Buster's island look-a-like_

_Shill - Shirley's island look-a-like_

_Piper is Fifi's_

_John is Hamton's_

_Blake is Plucky's_

_Tex is Clamity's_

_Crazy is Dizzy's_

_Robin - Haylyn and Leo's son_

_Sheila and Michael - are Piper and John's kids_

**------------------------------------------------------**

_Last time:_

_Not far, Robin was crawling into various bushes and plants to avoid himself from the adults finding him. Before he could proceed any farther, he bumped into someone that has been watching the village from a safe view and completely out of anybody's view. As Robin looked up he saw a man in a long white coat with large, glowing, white eyes, just before the man struck him with a weapon that sent him into a spiraling tunnel._

_All that he could hear was, "Little one, you will obey me. Gather your friends and family, and bring them to the cave near the two tall palm trees, on the side of the mountain. Do not bring them now, bring them when I say, when I'm ready."_

_"Yes, master, when you say." Robin said blankly, just before his eyes closed out of the tunnel and he blacked out_

-------------------------------------------------------

**Unexpected Visitors and Disappearance**

Leo was close to where Robin was, and was steadily closing in.

"I am getting close now." Leo said to himself as he observed an embedded foot print in the mud

About this time, Robin was waking up from his black out and heard someone coming and climbed up a tree to hid from who he believes was the person who attacked him, coming back for him. As soon as he sat himself comfortably on a high branch, he saw it was his father who was walking around. Remembering the game, he hid up higher in the tree.

"Dad will probably catch me up here, since I'm cornered, but it is safer up here, safe from that strange man." Robin said to himself as he tried finding the most comfortable way to sit on the twig filled branch.

"Robin should be nearby." Leo said, "Then, why does my heart say a most terrifying thing has shown it's face."

Then Leo saw a sunken portion of the ground where he picked up Robin's scent, and a strange one. "Tis bad, some strange being has been here, but Robin was too." Leo said to himself worriedly, "But it would appear that he is safe." Leo added as he saw mud on the side of the tree, trailing straight up.

"You found me dad." Robin said with a smile as he poked his head out of some leaf coverage, as soon as Leo managed to scale the tree.

"Yes, I have. Tis alright, son?" Leo said

"Yes, Daddy, I'm alright." Robin said out loud, not give a seconds thought on his experience with the tall man.

"Tis, great to hear. Now, let us go." Leo said as he carried Robin with one hand, while Robin had his arms wrapped around his father's neck, on the way down the tree.

"Is Mommy with you?" Robin asked as Leo put him back on the ground.

"No, she is looking for Sheila and Michael." Leo told him as the two headed back for the village

"You grown ups didn't like our game, did you." Robin said as his ears lowered, in fear of his folks getting angry at him

"No, we didn't, tis was a curious game though." Leo said smiling to ease his son

"Are you angry at us?" Robin asked now a bit more calmer to see that his father is smiling

"No, we are not, long as you three are safe, we are not angry at you children." Leo said

Robin let out a cheer, as the two finally got back to the village. Leo just chuckled lightly at his son's apparent cheerfulness. Back in front of the hut, sat Haylyn, and Sheila and Michael, waiting for their return.

"Oh no, the grown ups won. They found all of us." Michael complained

"Let's play a new game." Sheila said, proposing the idea to Haylyn

"Settle, little one, we still must sit down, your parents shall return soon." Haylyn said as she placed Sheila on the ground in a sitting style.

"Ok." Sheila said in a defeated voice, but soon perked up as she looked at her brother and said, "Hey, Michael. Defend!" and pounced him as the two wrestled in the sand

About an hour passed, the three children managed to beat Haylyn and Leo to a match, when all three tackled them down. Buster was conscious again, as he came back with Babs and Tex. Blake and Plucky called 'Recess time' on Crazy's lessons. Piper, John, Hampton, and Fifi, who had been talking the whole time, about kids and their lifestyles, also came back just in time to join the other watch as Haylyn and Leo get beaten.

"Looks like those kids know how to play rough do they?" Buster said

"Oui, zay sure do." Fifi replyed

"What can we say, when your parents are hunters and huntresses. You're bound to learn a thing or two." Piper said as she picked up her daughter.

"That's right, mom!" Sheila said as she laughed

"That sounds about right." Buster said

"Kinda worries you a little, about how our kids will be like, that is if you're still on track with that plan, once we marry." Babs said aside to Buster

"I'm on track with whatever you want to do. And I'm sure I'll be able to handle any kids we have, especially if they act like you." Buster said with a smile

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Babs said to him as she hit him on the arm, before proceeding to place her arms on her hips

"It means, if I can take your personality since we first met, I'm sure I can take it from a young kid. Like I'm sure you can take mine." Buster said

Babs just looked him with a raised brow, then said after scoffing, "You're just lucky your my future husband, Buster Bunny."

Buster just lightly chuckled at her

"What am I going to do with you?" Babs continued as she eased up and grabbed his arm

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, you al..." Buster said before he looked at the sky as he heard a sound. It was a what looks like a pig plastered to a ball of pink plasma, as it headed their way.

"EVERYONE, RUN!!!!" Buster yelled out as everyone looked where he was looking and ran off, out of the way.

The explosion from the collision knocked them all down to the ground, as well as several huts. Once the smoke cleared, what they could see was a pig dressed up as Pinkster Pig, from Loonatics Unleashed. Before any further action could be taken, a bunch of toons came also landing on the beach just not as violently as the pig did.

"What, on force on earth..." Leo said as he stared at the bunch

----------------------------

**A/N: I know, silly to bring up a cameo, but I thought I'd make things interesting, and a little random. I'm not a frequenter of the show myself, but I've seen my share of it. I know it's not as comical as Tiny Toons or Looney Toons, but definitely has it's own charm.**

**----------------------------**

"Pinkster! Stop where you are. You're not going anywhere, but jail." Ace said

"Ace, stop! I-I-I think Lexi just hit me too hard. I don't remember Acmetroplis b-b-b-being so... tropical." he said as she looked around himself

"Yeah, what did happen? Are we on vacation?" Ace said

"No, you're not. Ace, what are you doing here?" Buster asked as they approached them

"Buster!? What? Where are we? And I'm I seeing double!?" Ace asked Buster as he took note on the islanders' looks

"Buster, tis know who these men, and woman are?" Leo asked

"Did I just hear him right, 'and woman'!? What makes you think I'm not going to just blast you." Lexi said as her ears charged up.

"Whoa! Calm down Lexi, I'm sure he didn't mean it in that way. Now let's see if we can find out where we are." Ace said as he once again turned his attention back to Buster

"Well, it is quite simple, really, Um...This is a fanfiction story based on us." Buster started as he put his arms out indicating himself, Babs, Hamton, Fifi, Plucky, and Shirley

"And these, others, over here are, the natives of the island of the story." Babs said as she indicated the islanders who were currently present, and they gave a sign indicating 'hi'.

Ace just did the same, followed by the other Loonatics and Pinkster, who is Porky.

"The storyline so far, is that we have been ship wrecked and are stuck on this island till we are saved." Buster said, "And at the same time, meet up with the natives, which we have already done, and face a familiar from our past."

"Ok, I think I get the picture now. You guys are stuck, these are the island natives who are your new found friends here, and you get to face an old enemy, right?" Ace said

"Right!" Buster, Babs, Hamton, Fifi, Plucky, and Shirley said in unison, along with a young rabbit who was messing with the tail feathers of Rev.

"And I'm guessing this is your doubles' kid?" Rev said in his traditional fast-paced talk

"Yes, he is." Haylyn said as she came over and took Robin into her arms

"So, is it safe to say, you guys have kids too?" Tech said with his arms crossed sort of amused at the possibility

"But, they are still so young." Lexi said to Ace in a whisper

"No, no, we don't." Buster said as he waved his arms in front of him

"Only ze islanderz 'ave kids." Fifi stated

"I was wondering why there was some young children here." Ace said as he petted Sheila who was busy, messing with his suit.

"Mommy, these strangers, have very strange clothes, it is very tight like Crazy's T-shirt, when he was fat. Are you a fat man?" Sheila asked, as Ace chuckled at what she stated.

"You must excuse her, she normally the one to investigate, then ask questions." Piper said nervously

"No, it's no problem. I sometimes wonder if these suits are too tight for our comfort, as well." Ace said

As the other villagers came to see what was the cause of the ruckus, there was a few faces that haven't been mentioned yet it this story, most of them children, such as Tex's daugher, Nina, and Beeper's look alike and his son, Bryon. (They're kinda minor in the story, so they don't exactly have much mention in the story, maybe I'll consider it for later)

"So how do we get back? We can't possibly stay here for what's left of the story." Lexi said

"I think I can get some help with that. Hey, poke you still there." Buster said

"Yeah, still here. Don't worry I got it covered."

"Yeah? Alright, so is there a waiting period?" Buster asked

"No, I wouldn't say so. In fact their help should be here in a few seconds."

"Well that's good to hear." Ace said

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok something to clear up here, I've heard many different ways that the Loonatics are connected to the original Looney Toons. In the show, it's maybe about 4-5 generations since, some places, they are the original Looney Toons, just in new get ups. Here, I'm trying something new, I'm picturing them as the originals' offspring. I know it sounds a little far-fetched, but who's to say, they are presumably the descendants of actors and actresses.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ace!" someone behind them yelled out

As everyone looked at the direction of the voice, their eye's came to rest on the none other than, Bugs Bunny

"Bugs!" Buster, Babs, Fifi, Hamton, Plucky, and Shirley said in unison

"D-Dad! What are you doing here?" Ace said

"Just got a call. Heard you guys needed a way back." Bugs said

"What!?" Ace said in surprise, "Did you really have to call him to pick us up?" he added in a whisper

"I figured it'd be the most painless way to get back."

"There wasn't another option, I mean I know he is very busy. You couldn't go with option two?" Ace asked

"No, option two was I catapult you guys back, and I don't think Porky could take a second crash, he wasn't built for it."

"No, I guess not. Wile, I bet could." Ace said

"So you guys are the descendants of the Bugs and the others?" Plucky asked

"I thought you guys were them, just in some dark clothes." Babs added

"Not really, Bugs and rest of our parents were always too busy. So they asked the next best thing, us." Tech said

"The only time ones that didn't have any parents acting was me. They figured it'd be less gross to ask someone outside the originals cast for my part." Lexi said, "Especially, outside Bugs's family."

"To a certain degree that is very logical." Tex said

"But you look so much like Lola." Babs stated

"Yeah, I know. I guess Warner Brothers just have a good eye." Lexi said

"Good thing too. I can't stand my sisters." Ace said

"Why? I mean I have to cope with over twenty of them, it can't be that hard." Babs said to Ace curiously

"Eh... it's because they are closer to his age, and he can't seem to relate to them as well you do with your siblings, Babs." Bugs said as he munched a carrot

"That's because they never seem to be able to." Ace said half sounding like he is pouting

"So, I can't agree with some of my siblings, but I have to be there, cause I'm stuck with them for life." Babs said

"Well, I guess that's true." Ace said after a few seconds of thinking, "But, I'm still not going to let them get me in a tutu."

Lexi just gave that a thought for a second or two, trying to see how Ace could look like in a tutu, and possibly dancing 'Swan Lake', then started giggling. A few other were also giggling, or at least trying to suppress a laugh.

"Well, if you guys are ready to go, seeing that everything was...well explained. Lets go." Duck said as he stood behind Bugs.

"Yeah, come on team." Ace said, "Well, I guess until next time." he added as he shook Buster's hand

"Later, Ace." Buster said, followed by everyone saying bye or waving good bye.

Then once out of sight, Bugs, Porky, and the Loonatics were gone.

"Hey, how come we couldn't go with them, we would've been saved." Plucky pointed out

"Because we don't want to leave our readers hang'en." Buster said

"Besides, in time your presence will prove worth, as that 'familiar face', as you put it, shows up." Leo said

"It may not sound as good as going back to your home, but at least it's for a better cause." Haylyn said

"Well, we better head back out, the appearance of the Loonatics has really used up a lot of time." Buster said

"Yes, the day is late, and night if fast approaching." Leo said

As everyone went back to their normal business, Leo, Buster, Plucky, and Shirley were preparing to head out, as a search party. Piper and John had to other things to take care of, Tex was busy inspecting the fragments of metal, and Blake was off trying to show off his new coat.

"Here, take this, Leo. Tis extra food for the journey." Haylyn said as she gave him a bag and at the same time trying to carry a very tired Robin.

"Many thanks, Haylyn, I'm grateful for your planning." Leo said as tied the bag's rope around his body, set over one shoulder and under another.

"Please, be careful, Buster. I don't want to see you coming back near death." Babs said

"I'll be alright. And I promise you that." Buster said as Babs hugged tightly

"Like, don't worry. We got his back if he gets into trouble." Shirley said

"Alright, I'll see ya later." Babs said as she kissed Buster quickly before joining Haylyn as the group left

As the other left, and disappeared into the woods, Babs can't help but wonder about the food.

"Say, Haylyn, was is in that bag anyway. It can't possibly be lunch, we already had lunch a couple hours ago." Babs stated

"Tis kawa fruits." Haylyn said, "The writer, has informed me of your request, from earlier."

"Request?...Oh, that one." Babs said as it came back to her, "But isn't it bad that Buster will be eating in directly, rather than a juice?"

"Tis slightly stronger, but it is a red one. Tis weaker than the fruit you drank from." Haylyn said, "Though, there will be some difference."

"Hopefully, I like this 'difference'." Babs said as she and Haylyn headed back for the hut to put the now sleeping Robin to bed.

"I'm sure you will, your are a couple after all." Haylyn said

With the search team, they were now at the same spot they were at before they had to run back to the village, and Plucky had convinced them to stop and eat. So each was given a kawa fruit and ate.

"Wow...this stuff's good, what is it?" Buster said

"Tis called a kawa fruit, Haylyn informed me that Babs has tried it as well, but as a juice." Leo said

"So Babs has tried this? No wonder she has been in a happy mood." Buster said

"Do you mean, laughing happy or mean as in...uh..." Leo said as he looked around for the right word.

"Like what?" Buster said.

"Well uh..., do not place your anger on me, but..." Leo began as he placed his fruit on the bag and indicated for them to come closer, and began whispering it to them.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?! What makes you think like that?!" Plucky yelled out as the trio backed of out of pure surprise.

"Like, didn't we already make that clear a few chapters ago, or some junk?" Shirley said

"Yes, you did." Leo said as he continued to eat his share.

"Then why do you suggest that?" Buster asked as they followed Leo's lead and proceeded to eat

"Well, the kawa fruit is good for one's health, but it does at the same time increase fertility as well as the intrest in your loved one." Leo said, awaiting to see their reaction to this.

Shirley immediately started to spit out whatever was in her mouth, Plucky just froze in place with his mouth wide open, Buster was already brushing his teeth with a large toothbrush of unknown origin to Leo.

Leo laughed lightly as he finished off his fruit, then said, "Thee has taken it better, then I have predicted."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Buster demanded

"Didn't think it was needed, seeing you have eaten the weakest of the three." Leo said

"Weakest? Three? Spill about this fruit, now!" Plucky said

"Well, thee has of eaten a red one, which is the weakest all three colors. This weaker as a juice. Purple is the strongest of all." Leo said

"Is this permanent?" Buster asked

"No, since you have eaten a red one, the fruit shall fade by in a quarter of a day." Leo said

"So, like, it'll fade off in a little while?" Shirley asked, a little bit more calmer.

"Yes, drinking some form of liquid, may get it out of your system, faster." Leo said

"Like, then, shall Plucky and I excuse ourselves?" Shirley asked as she grabbed Plucky by his neck in one hand, then dragging him away against his will as Leo nodded

"Are you not, going with them, Buster?" Leo asked.

"Hmm...no, I have a feeling that kiss Babs gave me earlier was from the fruit juice." Buster said

"I have a feeling, that you would wish to return said affection, yes?" Leo asked with a sly smile on his face.

"As a duplicate, you know me too well." Buster said with a smile of equal smile on his face

"And I trust it will be, no more than anything that would require being in a hut." Leo said

"Leo, your thinking scares me, but might be the thinking I'll need after a few more years. When Babs and I'd like to have a family of our own." Buster said

"In deed once you two have had your union, it will be something of topic. For now let it sleep, let us find your friends, and continue our search." Leo said as he stood up.

"Hey, Leo, mind explaining what you guy's mean by union, do you mean engagement?" Buster asked as he and Leo walked off, on a new conversation that Haylyn and Babs had the previous night.

Plucky and Shirley at the time was at a stream that drinking to their hearts content, or at least Shirley was. Plucky had opted to swim instead, down stream of coarse.

"Plucky, I thought when we came here, you agreed that'd you'd drink some water, or some junk." Shirley said as she watched him doing a doggy paddle.

"Correction, 'you' wanted to come down here, I'm no where near as thirsty as I'm hungry." Plucky said

"Like, Ok, I admit, I dragged you down here, but how can you be hungry we had lunch a couple hours ago and you just ate a fruit?" Shirley said

"Easy, I'm a guy, so what we physically look like isn't much of a concern as it is you girls." Plucky said.

"Like, what are you talking about, Buster spent a total of six hours asking me about eating healthy, so he could look fit to impress Babs." Shirley said

"I never said all of us." Plucky said just as a rustling could be heard, "That must be Buster and Leo looking for us." he added as he swam back to shore

"Like, don't worry guys Plucky just wanted to go for a..." Shirley could get out as a hand ringed her by the neck and picked her up, Plucky of coarse has his face in the water, so he missed it.

"Shirl, where'd you go?" Plucky questioned as looks around, "Now that was rude, leaving me here." he stormed as he took four steps forward, before he bumps into something solid because he wasn't looking forward

"What in the?" Plucky could say as he looked up at a tall black figure, with Shirley squirming in of his hands.

"Well, well, well, long time no see, duck." the figure said

"Look...I'm warning you, I don't know who you are,...but you better let her go." Plucky said with a clear nervousness in his voice

"Haha, that's a laugh, you're just as much as a chicken as you were during the show." the figure said

"I'm warning you bub, I know karate!" Plucky said

"Plucky,...forget it...just run!" Shirley said in a weak voice as the grip was constricting her breathing

"No, way Shirl. I'm staying here." Plucky said boldly before he bumps into a large, hairy figure behind him.

As the this new figure picks him up and covering his beak with a hand, Plucky turns around to face, Gossamer, the giant, orange, hair monster from Looney Toons

"GOSSAMER!! What are you doing here?!" Plucky mumbled as he looked at him with surprise

"Oh, you know, trying to make a living." Gossamer said as he turned Plucky around to face the other figure.

"Like I said duck, long time no see." the figure said as he stepped out of the bush to reveal him to be a skinny scientist, with round glasses and clearly unkempt lab coat and hair."

"D-d-d-dr. Gene Splicer!! Y-your the familiar!" Plucky said as he remembered him from his misadventure with Buster, Babs, and Hamton into his lab once.

"You look surprised duck, guess you didn't expect to see me again, did you?" Dr. Splicer said

All Plucky could do was glare at the mad scientist in silence as Dr. Splicer let out a chuckle.

"Guess what, I have a new creation, to show you all." Dr. Splicer said as he looked at Plucky fiendishly, "And look how appropriate it is, no police, no high-tech gadgets to get in my way. Just a bunch of toons and a village to be my spectators."

"Why, got done with the DNA mixing gig, doc?" Plucky said

"Nope, still in that field as much as ever. Goss take them to my lab, and lock them up." Dr. Splicer said as Gossamer nodded and started heading back to the lab, "There are two more up here to grab, and I'd like to take this opportunity, before it slips away." he added as he walked off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Alright, yep, know you know who the familiar is. Sorry it took so long, apparently my grades are slipping at school, so I gotta put some focus into my grades, plus I have some extra work to take care of at my community college. I'll try to update and write stories when I can. Hopefully, no one is going to leave now that you know who the familiar is, now there is no more mystery. Well, probably just what in the world he's going to do to them. Alright, Cya next time.**


	7. Emotions and Capture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons or any of it's characters**

**A/N: Again, sorry for the lack of an update, trying to keep up a pattern of writing chapters and maintaining my school life is really not mixing well. Hopefully by the start of June (2008) I can pick up the pace a little bit better. I'm actually starting to wonder whether anyone is becoming impatient with me or losing interest in this, but either way I'll press on, please enjoy and review on this.**

**The list of current Islanders:**

_Haylyn - Babs's island look-a-like_

_Leo - Buster's island look-a-like_

_Shill - Shirley's island look-a-like_

_Piper is Fifi's_

_John is Hamton's_

_Blake is Plucky's_

_Tex is Clamity's_

_Crazy is Dizzy's_

_Robin - Haylyn and Leo's son_

_Sheila and Michael - are Piper and John's kids_

--

_Last time:_

_"Why, got done with the DNA mixing gig, doc?" Plucky said_

_"Nope, still in that field as much as ever. Goss, take them to my lab and lock them up." Dr. Splicer said as Gossamer nodded and started heading back to the lab, "There are two more up here to grab, and I'd like to take this opportunity, before it slips away." he added as he walked off._

--

**Emotions and Capture**

Not far off, Buster and Leo were walking up to the stream to find Plucky and Shirley.

"...so it would appear that engagement would mean the same as union is to us." Leo stated

"It looks that way. Say where are they?" Buster asked as soon as they noticed that Plucky and Shirley are no where to be found

"Perhaps they have headed back to the village. We can proceed with the..." Leo said before his ears started to move around like a radar beacon

"What's up?" Buster asked

"Come, someone approaches." Leo said as he climbed up a tree followed by Buster, who took a while longer than Leo

"What exac..." Buster began, before Leo shoved his hand on Buster's mouth

"Shhhhh." Leo said as a figure came into view.

"Now they shouldn't be too far. Not even a tribesman can run that fast." Dr. Splicer stated as he jumped into a bush for cover.

"Dr. Splicer!" Buster said quietly

"What?...Do you know this strange man, Buster?" Leo asked, equally as quiet as Buster

"Yes, Babs, Hamton, Plucky, and I had a confrontation with him once in our past. He does strange experiments, making strange creatures. All are dangerous." Buster said

"Do you think this is the familiar that the author spoke about?" Leo asked

"Yes, I have no doubt in my mind." Buster said

"Look, he comes." Leo said signaling Buster to stay quiet, as they both watched Splicer leave the bush and walk off down the path they had just taken, "I think it wise to go back to the village, we must warn the others." he added as they both jumped out of the tree once Splicer was a good distance off.

"What about, Shirley and Plucky?" Buster asked

"We must hope that they have gone back." Leo said as they began running back

"Let's hope so." Buster said following close behind

Back at the village Babs had been talking to Haylyn about how it's like to be a mother. Both had been searching around the edge of the village searching for wild vegetables for a stew Haylyn was going to make.

"Tis a challenge of times, but it is all worth it." Haylyn said in a confident voice to Babs

"I know, but it seems to be a challenge for my mom to keep my siblings and I in a line, and she is older than me." Babs said

"With age comes great knowledge. Aside, Robin is our only child at the moment, so it is easier." Haylyn replied, "Age wise, in our society, child rearing is all instinct. It always came natural to us."

"Let's let this one rest. So what kind of stew are you cooking anyway?" Babs asked, trying to change the subject

"A simple turnip stew. Tis good for you." Haylyn stated

"Good for me, huh? I remember the last time you said that." Babs said in an exasperated voice.

"Not to worry, I promise that the stew will not make you want to love your boyfriend any more than you want." Haylyn said

"Hope so." Babs said just as they arrived back at the hut, and having to stop before entering as they see a familiar blue figure running their way, "Hey, the boys are back."

"Leo, good to see that you have returned safely. You are in panic, what is wrong?" Haylyn said, first giving her husband a hug

"Danger,...A danger approaches the village." Leo said almost out of breathe

"Danger?...What do you speak of?" Haylyn asked in a worried voice.

"The familiar...we just saw him...Babs...it's Splicer." Buster said, equally out of breathe.

"Dr. Splicer! Are you sure?!" Babs said trying to calm him

"Yes,...There is no way...I could forget his face." Buster replied

"You three go in, I shall warn the village to be on their feet and be ready." Haylyn said, shoving a basket of vegetables into Leo's arms before running off to the other villagers

"Babs, have you any knowledge where Shirley and Plucky are?" Leo asked as the three entered the hut, and placed the basket on the ground.

"No, aren't they with you?" Babs replied in a worried voice

"No, we couldn't find them in the jungle, we figured they ran back here." Buster

"If they aren't here, and it they aren't with you, than that means they are still out there." Babs stated, "We have to find them." she added before she attempted to run out.

Leo grabbed her by her wrist, and Buster grabbed her by her waist, before Buster said, "No, Babs wait! I won't let you be captured by that psychopath!"

"Yes, it is not wise to dash out there!" Leo added, "Besides, there is a possibility that they have already fallen into the hands of the enemy."

"So what do you suppose we do?!" Babs asked in a loud voice

"I suppose, we hold back from attempting a rescue, until we can ensure that they really are captured. Shill and Hopi will be able to aid in our cause." Leo stated strongly

"Hopi?..." Babs said in a curious voice

"Leo, who is Hopi?" Buster asked as he loosened his hold on Babs

"Have you not met him yet? He is the village's sole feline, a fine hunter, the only one who knows this island more than anyone in the village." Leo said as he quickly checked on Robin who is curled up on the floor in his room with a blanket wrapped around him.

"Feline..." Buster and Babs said quizzing as they looked at each other

"By any chance, is Hopi a blue feline, as in cat that is small and not too big?" Buster asked

"Why, yes. He isn't as strong as most of us, but he is indeed a small, blue feline. Why did you ask?" Leo said as he returned to them and they proceeded to out of the hut.

"Sounds like someone we know." Buster stated smiling.

"You must have a friend, who appears like that, yes?" Leo asked with a smile equal in size to Buster's

"Yes." Babs answered

It didn't take long for them to get to Hopi's home, which was a large hole in a rather large tree, in part of the village that was poorly occupied by huts. Upon arriving Leo stuck his head into the tree and called out to the feline, who is seemingly gone at the moment.

"Hopi! Hopi!" Leo called out as he shoved himself even deeper into the tree, till only his lower half was exposed

"Perhaps he is not home, Leo." Babs suggested

"Not possible, Hopi only leaves his home when he is needed." Leo said as he tried to pull himself out, without success, "Buster, Babs, I would appreciate the aid." he said embarrassingly

"It would appear that the great hunter, has gotten himself into a jam." Babs said in an elegant voice

"It would appear such." Buster added in a British accent

"Buster, Babs, I do not jest, I am stuck." Leo said in a frustrated voice

"Alright, we're just trying to lighten things up." Buster stated, "Come on, Babs. Give me a hand."

For about a minute, Buster and Babs attempted to pull Leo out by pulling his legs. All they managed to do was hurt Leo.

"Wow, Leo you're really stuck in there tight." Babs stated

"It would appear such. Tis was a mistake trying to put my body in here." Leo stated

"Then, you shouldn't have placed yourself in such a position, Leo." a voice from the top of the tree stated

"Huh? What?" Buster asked as he looked up to see a blue cat hopping down from the very top of the tree and land right next to him. The feline did resemble Furball to a strong degree, but a tad more muscular and dressed in something similar to the main clothing for Robin Hood with a band wrapped around near the tip of his tail.

"Uhh...By any chance are you Hopi?" Buster asked

"Why, yes, I am who you say I am. And I believe that you are Buster, I heard Leo call you by that name early today." Hopi replied

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Do you mind helping us pull Leo out?" Buster said

"I do not have a reason to say 'no'. If we fail I shall have to sleep in the cold night." Hopi stated as he walked over and joined Buster and Babs in pulling Leo out

"I don't think it's working." Babs said in a strained voice

"No, it isn't" Leo said

"I have an idea, I will return soon." Hopi stated before running off to the village

It took several minutes for Hopi to return. In those few minutes, Haylyn managed to find them and was also waiting for Hopi to return.

"This may help." Hopi stated as he returned with a small jar of root oil

"Hopi, is that not Piper's oil for cooking." Haylyn asked

"It is. But it shall help." Hopi said, as he pulled the lid off

After helping Hopi, put the oil around Leo's stomach and waist, Hopi said, "There, enough, Leo we are going to try pulling you out now."

"No arguments." Leo stated as the Buster, Babs, Haylyn, and Hopi began pulling at him again, he instantly slipped right out.

"That was a waste of time, it's almost nightfall." Babs stated

"It would appear so, and I am yet to begin cooking dinner." Haylyn complained as she dusted herself off.

"Leo, if I may ask. Why were you attempting to enter my home?" Hopi asked

"We were searching for you, Hopi." Leo said

"Why were you searching for me?" Hopi asked as he placed the lid back on the jar

"We were hoping you could help us, search for their two friends, Shirley and Plucky. They have disappeared while on a search." Leo said

"We some reason to believe that the person who was in that strange object, might have taken them hostage." Buster added

"Plucky and Shirley have gone missing?!" Haylyn said in a shocked voice.

"Um, we'll fill you in on the details later." Buster stated

"What do you think, we need to know whether they really are captured or not." Babs said

"Hmm...You need someone to check, without the prey realizing he is being hunted, huh?" Hopi stated as he ate a small rotten fruit on the ground

"Yes, but the day is old, will you try tomorrow?" Leo asked

"You are right to trust in me. I shall head out tomorrow, but I think Shill will do better than I, in locating such a prey in a short time." Hopi said

"We had not asked her, yet. But I believe she shall be of aid, tomorrow." Leo asked

"Ok, tell her I shall wait for her in the northern edge of the village." Hopi said as he crawled into his home, and stuck his head out

"I shall, goodnight Hopi, good luck tomorrow." Leo said as he, Haylyn, Buster, and Babs left.

With that done, Leo left to go tell Shill and see if she was ok with the idea. The others returned to Leo and Haylyn's hut, where Robin was waiting for them to return. Apparently he got scared due to his parents' absence and stayed outside to wait for them with his blanket wrapped around his body. While Haylyn cooked their dinner for the night, Babs and Buster, who were also in the same room as Haylyn, were left to take care of Robin, who took immediate interest in playing with Buster and Babs's ears.

"Hey..ow..Robin, please don't pull on our...ears so hard." Babs pleaded

"Yeah...those are attached...to us, ya know." Buster said

"I wanna play. Mommy and Daddy put on a better challenge when I do this." Robin stated as he tugged on their ears one more time

"So you wanna play that way, huh?" Buster said with a sly smile and raised brow

"Now, Buster, don't hurt him." Babs warned

"I'm not gonna hurt him, just see if he is a little ticklish." Buster stated as he managed to use the ear that Robin was holding onto to tickle him in the stomach.

Robin instantly began laughing hard, along side with Buster. Robin let go of their ears and laid down on the ground laughing as loud as he can, as Buster began tickling him with his fingers. Haylyn looked up from her cooking due to the sudden increase in volume, and smiled as she watched Buster play with Robin. She continued to smile as she watched Robin try to put up some resistance by climbing up Buster's back and sat himself on his head, eventually picked up by Babs, who just began tickling him with her index finger as she sat him on her lap. Had it not been for Leo to walk into the hut, followed by Fifi and Hamton, Haylyn might have overcooked their dinner.

"Haylyn, what is that you cook?" Leo asked

"Turnip stew." Haylyn answered simply

"By how is Robin, I could hear him from Piper and John's home." Leo stated

"He is unharmed, Buster and Babs are playing with him right now." Haylyn answered as she pointed in their direction.

"I can zee zat the baby'itting zhey do ez paying off." Fifi said as she looked at her two friends play with Robin

"I didn't know t-t-that Buster babysat." Hamton stated, "He's always doing something, that I d-didn't think it possible."

"Oui, he baby'its with Babs, when Babs talks 'im into et."

"Sounds about right." Hamton said, as he let a pause between the six of them, "By t-t-the way where is Plucky and Shirley?"

"Did Leo not tell you? They have gone missing, and there is reason to trust they have been captured." Haylyn stated

"C-c-captured!? By who?!" Hamton asked, getting Buster and Babs's attention to their presence.

"By how we heard from Buster's knowledge, it is a man with the name of, Dr. Splicer." Leo said

"Dr. Splicer?! You mean from ze show? Fifi asked, looking at Buster

"Apparently." Buster said in a calm, yet depressed, voice

"We are not sure if it be truth, but we will soon learn. Our best trackers will be searching to see if it is true, of Plucky and Shirley's capture." Leo said strongly

"Leo, I'd like to be en ze search, moi wants to show zat doctor what 'appens when he messes with ma friends." Fifi stated holding up a fist, making Leo step back a little

"You are the reflection of Piper, strong and bold, yet kind." Haylyn said

"You don't know the half of it." Babs yelled out

"As much as I believe in what you wish to do. I must refuse, we must stay quiet for this investigation and unfound." Leo told Fifi

"Moi can be qui-it, Moi can be unzeen. Et iz because I ahm a skunk, ezn't et." Fifi said with her arms crossed on her chest

"No, no, I doubt not in what you can do, Fifi. If you are, as what we have learned in the past day, like Piper." Leo said, "I just wish for you to keep that, till after we know and we have to attack this Dr. Splicer."

"Leo, Fifi, if you wish to trade fighting secrets, do such later. Come dinner is done." Haylyn said as he passed out half coconuts to everyone, first to a hungry bouncing Robin.

After dinner, Buster and Babs volunteered to clean up and let everyone else sleep. Leo at first thought it silly for Buster to waste his energy on that, but he has helped Haylyn with household chores once or twice before, so he kept his mouth shut and went to bed. Buster, Babs, Fifi, and Hamton were to sleep where they slept the previous night, but they didn't mind. Buster and Babs, according to Haylyn's instructions, were collecting the half coconuts and were about to leave the hut to rinse them down in a basin of water that Haylyn got earlier. Babs was more worried for Buster though, he seemed to showing the signs of a fever.

"Thanks for giving me a hand, Buster." Babs said

"Think nothing of it, just glad I could help." Buster stated placing about three half coconuts into the basin

"Hey, Buster you ok? You look like you're getting a fever." Babs stated placing a hand on his forehead

"It's alright, I'm fine." Buster said trying to assure her.

"Well, at least your forehead isn't warm, but you're still sweating." Babs said picking up one of the half coconuts with water in it, "Maybe you just need to cool down."

"Wait! Babs no, I don't nee..." Buster said loudly before getting a face-full of water

"Maybe you should get some sleep, I'll be fine on my own." Babs told him.

"No, I can't do that, I volunteered to help, and I can't let you do all the work. Just...just let me gather my nerves and I should be just fine." Buster said walking away to sit on a boulder not far off.

_"What wrong with you, Buster. Not like you to start sweating like that without being ill, or have my drive you crazy when I try to seduce you for fun."_ Babs thought to herself, keeping a fist under her chin as she tried to find an answer. _"Hmm...I wonder, is this the affects kicking in."_

Walking over to Buster, and said, "Hey, Buster feeling better?"

"No, still feeling funny." Buster said calmly

"Look, I think I know what is wrong with you." Babs said sitting right next to him

"Really,...Ok let me hear." Buster said looking at Babs

"But first, a few questions." Babs said

"Go ahead, shoot." Buster said leaning back.

"Do you know if I'm making you uncomfortable right now, you know just sitting here?" Babs asked

"A little, but I'm cool with it." Buster replied

"Any other symptoms so far?" Babs asked

"Sweat palms, heart beat racing, and almost shortness of breath." Buster replied

"Almost...?" Babs asked, now holding a clipboard and pen like a doctor

"Yeah, I'm strong, I try not to let it beat me when I speak." Buster replied

"Ok, final question. What have you eaten in the last twelve hours?" Babs said, face close to the clipboard, and with a wide grin on her face.

"Well, there was Haylyn's stew, carrots, and more carrots." Buster replied

"What else?" Babs asked to press on

"And there was that kawa fruit that..." Buster replied before stopping remembering everything about the fruit and it's affects

"Yep, the kawa fruit, I figured." Babs said pretending she is writing a small piece of paper for a prescription.

"The same fruit you had earlier today, so what is my prescription, doc." Buster said with a smile

"Hmm...I suggest you get it out of your system." Babs said putting the clipboard down

"And I got a prescription for you." Buster said coolly as they both looked into each other's eyes

"Really,...well don't keep it from me." Buster said softly

"A small time with your man, a second dose for today should work out just fine." Buster said softly

"Isn't it against the rules for the doctor to hit on his patient?" Babs said as their foreheads touched

"I don't think so if you patient is you future wife. What do you think?" Buster asked

"No,...I don't think so either, and the prescription is perfect. One I won't hate to take." Babs said

The two just chuckled and pulled themselves into another kiss, except this time more tenderly and little bit less hasted into it. Barely anyone saw them, the only ones who saw them was Hamton and Fifi, who wondered where they went after leaving the hut and taking to long to return.

"They'll have a nice future t-t-together, right F-feef?" Hamton said quietly to her

"Oui, just like ve will, eh 'amton?" Fifi replied, then looked at Hamton with tender eyes

"Right." Hamton said with a smile before the two of them looked at their friends one more time, then crawled back into the hut and back into their beds

After breaking the kiss, Buster and Babs laid there on the boulder in each other's arms, enjoying each other's presence. Eventually they both fell asleep there on the boulder, Buster having one arm around Babs's waist and the other behind his head for comfort. Babs was using one arm for support under her chin and the other on Buster's chest, as she fell asleep with her head resting on Buster's chest. Not far from the hut though, a certain orange monster was creeping around.

"Ok, boss said to just fire off this thing again at that little kid, and he'll follow my directions for the rest of the night." Gossamer said

Peaking into a window, that was built in there for the convenience of helping Robin stay cool during the warm nights of the island, and also was easy to close with anything that resembles curtains to keep out the cold on the colder nights. Gossamer tried to stick his head into the window, without success, so after sighing, stuck his arm into the window and hoped he gets it right.

"Jeez, sometimes I think it's a curse being this...poofie. Ok, I think he was a little more to the left...a little lower...and now." Gossamer said quietly

Once he pulled his arm back out he reached, he looked into the window, and asked in a quiet voice, "Kid, if you're under that hypnosis again, stand."

As Gossamer stared into the room as he watched Robin stand up in his room and look straight at him with a blank expression.

"Kid, come out here, and don't wake up anyone else." Gossamer ordered

"Yes, master." Robin said blankly as he walked straight out to Gossamer, almost waking Fifi up, by stepping on her tail.

Once outside, Gossamer was near scolding Robin since he heard Fifi react to Robin stepping on her tail, "Kid I told you to try not to wake anyone, and stepping on their tail is **not** trying to not wake anyone up."

"I apologize, master." Robin said

After giving a sigh and running his hand over his face, Gossamer ordered Robin to go and try attracting some of the other villagers to following him out to Splicer's hideout, first making sure over and over again that Robin knew how to get there on his own.

As Robin walked off to do as Gossamer ordered him to do, Gossamer took note of a slight glimpse of Buster's ear that lagged over the boulder. Walking over he observed Buster and Babs sleep on the rock, then the diamond ring that Babs wore on her finger.

"Ha, I told Splicer that'd they get married, I won the bet. Now he owes me a hundred dollars." Gossamer said gladly, yet still quiet enough to keep from waking them. "Congrads you two." he added just before disappearing back into the jungle but close enough to watch and see Robin's progress.

Robin was walking around aimlessly around, then proceeded to knock over several bottles and metal scrap. From the noise Tex, Blake, Piper, and John woke up along side several other villagers that I'm yet to name.

"What was that?" Piper said as she and the other came out of their homes to look around

"It would appear that, these items have fallen." Tex replied

"If my eyes are not fooling me, is that Robin?" one villager asked

"Robin?" Piper just asked as all eyes saw Robin walking into the jungle

"Well, let us not just stand here, let us go get him." John said as the group went after him, calling him.

Far from how much the others knew, they were followed by Sheila and Michael, who also woke up from this and proceeded to follow.

They group chased him all the way to the side of the mountain of the island till Robin stopped in his tracks in front of a cave.

"Robin, what on earth has possessed you to come up here." John asked as soon as they caught up with him.

"..."

"Robin, are you ok?" Piper said turning him around so he is now looking at them, "Robin?"

"Perhaps he has gone into a daze." Blake suggested

"I must please my master." Robin said quietly

"Huh, Robin repeat, what did you say?" Piper asked

"I must please my master." Robin repeated

"Master? What master?" John asked

"Robin you are dreaming, there is no master." one of the villagers, same one from earlier, said to Robin

"Here, let me have a look." Tex said as Piper let him look at Robin.

Tex looked at Robin for a few moments, then took note on how his eyes looked and what he said earlier. Tex suddenly jumped right up, with fear on his face, and said, "He's under a spell, hurry get going!"

All of a sudden to shots were heard as two nets flew right out from the came entrapping the bunch and knocking them over. As screams could be heard, Sheila and Michael hurried to their parents, in an attempt to free them.

"Sheila! Michael! you should not be here." John said to them

"No, Daddy, we will not let them hurt you." Sheila yelled out

"Sheila, no don't be foolish, hurry back to the village and get help." Piper said

"No!" Sheila and Michael yelled out shaking their heads from side-to-side.

"Well, well, well. The two other young'uns." Splicer said as he walked out from the shadows and into their view, "You two should serve nicely as extra spectators, Goss."

Suddenly, Goss came up behind them and picked them both up, replying, "Yes, sir."

"Let them go, you overgrown hairball!" Piper yelled out angrily

"Now, now. I have big plans for you guys, I'm not about to let you go." Splicer said, waving a finger in the air, "Robin stay, I'll be needing you."

"Yes, master." Robin again said blankly

"Robin, no, he is the enemy. Over come the spell." John yelled out to him

"It's no use, pig, he only listens to me." Splicer said to him, then giving an evil laugh, "Gossamer, take them all inside and put them in the cells as well."

"Yes, Doctor." Gossamer replied as he put Sheila and Michael into one hand and used the other to drag the two nets of toons into the cave. Closely followed by Dr. Splicer and a still hypnotized Robin.

--

**A/N: Finally finished and I can update, again sorry for the lack of an update in the last 2-3 months, I've been busy. Hopefully you are still enjoying this, and next time more toons end up getting captured, as Leo, Haylyn, Buster, Babs, Hamton, and Fifi become more angry at Splicer. All willing to pull a full battle with him. Please R&R, and I'll see ya next time.**

Babs: By the way, Buster, when you felt uncomfortable why didn't you stutter?

Buster: I don't know. I guess I just have better training to avoid stuttering in situations like that. Like you said you always do that to me.

Babs:(grins) You mean turn you to goo, and act very tender to play with you.

Buster: Yes

Babs: (Laughs)


	8. Final Straw, It's War!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny Toons or any of it's characters**

**A/N: Well, I'm back...Hmm...this time there really isn't much to say. Hopefully this one doesn't take as long to write as the last chapter.**

**The list of current Islanders:**

_Haylyn - Babs's island look-a-like  
__Leo - Buster's island look-a-like  
__Shill - Shirley's island look-a-like  
__Piper is Fifi's  
__John is Hamton's  
__Blake is Plucky's  
__Tex is Clamity's  
__Crazy is Dizzy's  
__Hopi is Furball's  
__Robin - Haylyn and Leo's son  
__Sheila and Michael - are Piper and John's kids  
_**--**

**Final Straw, It's War!**

_Last time:_

_"Let them go, you overgrown hairball!" Piper yelled out angrily_

_"Now, now. I have big plans for you guys, I'm not about to let you go." Splicer said, waving a finger in the air, "Robin stay, I'll be needing you."_

_"Yes, master." Robin again said blankly_

_"Robin, no, he is the enemy. Over come the spell." John yelled out to him_

_"It's no use, pig, he only listens to me." Splicer said to him, then giving an evil laugh, "Gossamer, take them all inside and put them in the cells as well."_

_"Yes, Doctor." Gossamer replied as he put Sheila and Michael into one hand and used the other to drag the two nets of toons into the cave. Closely followed by Dr. Splicer and a still hypnotized Robin._

_--_

The following morning, it was still dim out, and one figure was standing at the edge of the village as another was running to the spot.

"Hopi, tis good to see that you have come." Shill stated as she watched the blue feline run up to her, "You ready to go?"

"Yes, let us begin." Hopi replied before the two ran into the forest.

Their first stop was the site, where Buster and Leo had seen Splicer. Shill tried to see if there was some form or residual aura to work with or if the plants themselves could tell a story to lead them to Splicer. Hopi did the best he could with footprints and any other clue to where to go.

"Shill, have a look at this." Hopi said as he noticed a tuff of purple fur.

Shill picked it and proceeded to look at it, then concluded, "It's not of any use on our mission, tis simply hair from Fifi or Piper."

"Shill, it's not the hair of Fifi or Piper." Hopi stated as Shill placed in his open hand, "The scent on this has not left yet, tis hair from Sheila."

"Sheila?! It can not be, Sheila is too young to go this far." Shill stated in utter surprise of the news.

"Yes I also believe so, but as the village's best hunter, tis the only thing strange here." Hopi stated

"I understand not, there are tracks and hair in every plant. How is it that hair from a friend is strange?" Shill asked curiously

"Its placed out, the tracks and other hair are strange indeed, but tis stranger to find a friend's fur in such a place." Hopi stated as he proceeded to place the tuff of hair back on the ground.

"Hmm...sounds logical. Perhaps it is best to report this to the village." Shill said confidently

"I am following...wait" Hopi said as he thought he heard something

"What is it, Hopi?" Shill asked as she tensed up slightly incase of danger

"Shh...there is something walking about, hurry we must go up into the trees." Hopi stated as both he and Shill quickly went up a tree

From the security the tree provided as a hiding spot for them, they looked down as the person Hopi heard was coming closer. Shill meditated to find that the trees are telling her, and her own senses saying the same about the person's aura, that it was Robin.

"Hopi, the trees are telling me that it is Robin." Shill said quietly

"Robin?" Hopi questioned

"Yes, Robin." Shill replied, just as Robin's form could finally be seen

"It is Robin." Hopi said as Shill jumped down, followed by Hopi

"Robin, there is danger lurking about. Why are you not with your mother and father?" Shill asked the boy who stopped walking as they came to his view

"..."

"Robin?" Shill asked, curious why he seems out

"..."

"Robin." Hopi stated as he poked Robin, trying to get him to respond, "I don't like this." he whispered to Shill

"I do not like this either, his thought pattern is strange. It is as if he is sleeping." Shill whispered back to Hopi

Hopi was about to pick up Robin, but stopped when he heard a 'click'.

"Shill, there is something hunting us." Hopi said as quietly as possible to her

"Yes, I can sense him. He seems to be keeping his distance." Shill replied in an equally quiet voice

"Tis bad, we must take Robin and run." Hopi stated

"No, don't." Shill replied before Hopi could even make a move

"No? Why not?" Hopi asked

"I have a suspicion that Robin has been captured. He is not thinking at all, I think he is under a spell of some sort." Shill replied

"We fell into the trap." Hopi said, unable to believe they had been tricked.

Just as Hopi finished that statement, a net was fired off. Hopi responded in time to jump and avoid the attack, but Shill had the net wrapped around her entire body as she fell to the ground.

"Hopi, run! Warn the village of this!" Shill yelled out to Hopi

"Right." Hopi responded as he took it like an order and ran for the village, only hoping that his two friends will be ok.

As he ran, he heard a man say, "Gossamer, don't let him get away!". He was almost captured by Gossamer but managed to pass him easy by tackling him to the ground. Just as the village was in his sight, something like a rope made of cold metal wrapped itself around him.

"NO!" Hopi screamed as the rope pulled him back into the forest, and into the waiting arms of a Doberman, who punched him out cold.

--

Leo and Haylyn were sleeping soundly, being a married couple they slept with each other on the same bed. They were in deep sleep, until they heard someone yell out "NO!" and woke up. Leo instantly ran out of the hut with a spear in hand and readied himself to take on a challenge, accidentally waking up Fifi and Hamton by knocking wooden rods onto their heads. Buster had been woken up too by the same sound, along side some other villagers. Babs, being one use to noise when she sleeps, remained sleeping.

"Leo, what is going on?" Buster asked as he saw Leo burst out of the hut with a spear

"Someone screamed, thought someone was in trouble." Leo replied as he eased himself down slightly.

"Yeah, I heard it too." Buster stated rubbing his eye to shake the sleepiness out.

"It's a sign of bad things to come, we must stay ready at all times." Leo replied

Suddenly Fifi and Hamton came running out of the hut. Fifi headed to Piper and John's place, while Hamton ran up to Buster, both seemingly to be under a state of panic.

"B-B-Buster, both you and Babs slept out here last night, r-r-right?" Hamton asked

"Yeah, we did." Buster replied with a slight curious tone in his voice

"You and Babs slept under the heavens last night?" Leo asked

"Listen, d-d-did you happen to see Robin come out?" Hamton asked

"No, I didn't, but why do you..." Buster replied, still curious, before he was interrupted by Hamton

"B-b-because, he is missing! He isn't in his r-r-room!" Hamton exclaimed

"WHAT!?" Was all Leo and Buster could say before both ran into the hut to find Haylyn at the doorway on the ground, weeping.

Upon entering, the room was a mess, it was clear that Haylyn had checked everywhere in that room that Robin could hide.

"Leo, Robin is gone. It was him who screamed." Haylyn said weakly

"Tis alright, dear wife. We will find him." Leo said tenderly to Haylyn as he sat himself on the ground next to her as he held her close to comfort her. With a slight tear in his eye, he turned to Buster and stated, "Buster, as warrior and father, I wish for the first blow."

Buster simply nodded in understanding, as he stood there looking the room thinking how Splicer could harm a child.

"I knew he was crazy, but not like this." Buster stated angrily

"Buster." Babs said as she ran to them with Fifi close behind, "Fifi told me what was going on. Do you have any plans?"

"No, we can only hope to find where Splicer is hiding." Buster replied

"Buster, does this Splicer have allies when he attacked you in the past?" Leo asked

"I don't think so. Why?" Buster stated as he looked at Leo with curiosity

"Look there, a hair is at the window." Leo replied

"You're right, and it's orange hair at that." Buster stated in amazement

"But, Buster, Splicer has black hair." Babs stated

"So who could 'ave done et?" Fifi asked

"I'll tell you who." a voice rang out as the six of them looked at the window again to find two birds there flapping their wings in hover-flight.

"Lillian! Cooper! You know who has taken our son?!" Leo said with a cheerful voice

Lillian was a pink bird, definitely Sweetie's look-a-like, she wore nothing more than a small brown shirt and a small flower on her head. Cooper was clearly Concord's look-a-like, he wore the feathers on his head in a fashion that ran around his head so only one eye was visible. He had paint markings on his face that most of the village fighters had.

"Yes, some giant, monster came over just last night." Cooper replied

"A giant monster, you speak of?" Leo said as he looked at the condor with curiosity

"Yes, I was out for a fly, when I saw some orange object near your house with Robin standing in front of it." Cooper stated

"You mean he was not struggling or fighting it." Leo asked in surprise

"We don't think he was himself at the time." Lillian replied quickly

"He seemed to move and lead a group of the villagers up to the mountain side, without being there." Cooper replied

"Do you know if Piper et John was wit' dem?" Fifi inquired

"Yes, they were, so were their kids. They followed without notice to the others." Cooper said as he came into the room through the window and landed on the ground, "Once they got there, a strange man in a white shirt threw a net at them at powerful speed."

"It must be Splicer. There's no one else here with a white coat." Buster stated

"Except, Blake. But I doubt he would do that." Babs stated

"I overheard Tex last night, he said something about Robin being under a spell of some sort." Cooper stated dully to them

"And this morning I overheard Shill say that too about Robin, before she and Hopi were captured." Lillian stated

"So Shill and Hopi have been taken as well!" Buster stated with shock

"Yes, Shill was captured by a net, and Hopi seemed to have met another that works for this man." Lillian stated, "It was a dog that with a weird tail and skills with a metal rope of some kind."

"A metal rope? Sounds impossible. Metal is too hard to be used as a rope." Leo exclaimed

"Do you know if you can lead us to this hideout?" Buster asked

"Of course, finding it tis not hard." Lillian stated

"L-L-Lillian, r-right? Can you give us a list of those you t-t-two saw captured?" Hamton asked

"Of course. My eyes have seen Shill and Hopi captured" Lillian stated

"And I've seen quite small portion of the village captured, who include Piper, John, Tex, Sheila, Michael, and Blake. Yep, captured." Cooper replied

"Alright, Leo, Haylyn, do you think you can gather up the villagers who are willing to help?" Buster asked

"Tis not a problem, Buster." Leo stated and left with Haylyn to call the villagers.

"What are you planning, Buster?" Babs asked, "I sure hope it's not what I think you're thinking, is it?"

"That depends, what you're thinking right now." Buster replied, "All I know is we got to do something." he added as he looked out the window of the room and towards the mountain

--

Meanwhile up in Splicer's temporary hideout, Splicer and Gossamer were just bringing in their catch.

"Let us go, you slug! Or I'll command the gods to curse you for what remains of your life." Shill threatened from inside the net she was in, which was being carried by Gossamer.

"Go ahead, I'm not afraid of you or your tribal gods." Splicer stated, "Goss put them in with that tribal skunk and pig."

"Sure thing." Gossamer replied dully

"Hmm...what...where am I?" Hopi stated as he began coming to."

"Hopi,...I'm glad you are still among the living. We've been captured." Shill said glad you see her friends isn't dead

"What?...but how did that come to be?" Hopi asked

Before Shill could answer that for him, Gossamer opened his mouth and answered for her, "Your friend was netted, and you were punched out cold by a dog."

"A dog?...That was no dog." Hopi stated

"Oh, it was. Just a...a special one." Gossamer stated, "Well, here we are, enjoy your new accommodations." and without another word, quickly pulled the two of them out of the net and threw them into the cage.

Hopi ended up landing on Piper, knocking them both over. And Shill landed on John, but due to him being stronger than his wife and heavier center of gravity, managed to stay standing.

"Piper! John!" Hopi and Shill exclaimed as soon as they realized who they just landed on.

"Shill! Hopi!" John and Piper said surprisingly to them

"How did you two get captured?" John asked

"We were out hunting that man with the white shirt, but ended up being hunted by him." Hopi replied as he picked himself up so he wasn't sitting on Piper's stomach anymore.

"He has used Robin as the bait for his trap." Shill replied as John put her back down on the ground, since he as been carrying her bridal style, "We have a suspicion that he is being controlled by a spell of some sort."

"Yes, we have all suspected that. He is not acting himself, we must snap him out of it." Piper replied as she got back on her feet

In the nearby cell, Shirley and Plucky had been sharing the same cell. Plucky sat bored at his make-shift bed, watching Shirley float as she was meditating. Shirley had been meditating for a while now, trying to beat the urge she knew was coming from the fruit they ate the previous day. Shirley didn't drink enough water to completely wash it out of her system, and had used meditation to contain it till she could wash it out.

"Oh, what a loon I am. Oh what a loon I am." Shirley repeated over and over again, though it seems to be breaking.

"Shirl, can you quit that. You've been at it all night, I'm getting a headache." Plucky complained as he put his hands on his head.

"Like, no. I'm trying to meditate so I don't do anything out of line." Shirley replied calmly

"I think you are acting out of line. I can't even think or sleep with you chanting that on and on and on." Plucky complained rather loudly

"Really?" Shirley replied curiously as she opened her eyes and looked at him, "If you, like, can't manage my chanting, how ever did you manage your summer vacation with Hamton's family?"

"Acme brand earplugs, and some coffee here and there." Plucky stated simply

"So, like, put your fingers in your ears, or some junk. Meditating is key for me to stay in absolute control of myself." Shirley stated as she closed her eyes again to proceed with her meditation.

"Lot of good that do ya, I can't do that. I don't think I'll be able to sit still if you start chanting, again." Plucky stated irritatingly

"Like, just give it a try or some junk." Shirley stated as she once again looked at Plucky

"It's not gonna help. It's just not gonna help." Plucky started ranting

"Ya, like, I know but..." Shirley started, trying to interrupt to speak to him

"I've never been able to hold still by will..." Plucky ranted on

"Plucky can you, like, stop, and listen for..." Shirley tried again, but to no avail

"I need to be like near sedation when I'm like this, to hold still. And right now I'm irritated, do you realize how hard it is for me to hold still when I'm angry." Plucky ranted on, "All I'm asking is that you just shut up and let me relax. So don't try telling me to relax when you're the one causing it."

"You done?" Shirley asked with a fist under her beak. She had decided to listen to his ranting, and actually ceased her levitating to sit on the ground and listen.

"Uh...hmmm...Yeah, quite." Plucky said, first to look around his mind to see if there was something he missed

"Ok, like, first of all, you're not the only one slightly irritated. I've been feeling...out, since we ate that kawa fruit, or some junk." Shirley started as she stood, "And, like, the fact we never washed it out of our system yesterday, and I think the affects are..."

Shirley stopped to slap herself in the face and sigh, as Plucky looked at her confusingly. Plucky understood the thing with the fruit, but didn't understand why she would be acting out. "Oh to heck with it." Shirley said bluntly as she grabbed Plucky by his arms and kissed him on his beak. It was similar to how Bugs kissed Lola, at the end of the basketball game in _Space Jam_.

It was a shocker to Plucky, but he slowly warmed up to it as he returned the kiss. The whole time Dr. Splicer and Gossamer were listening. They had been listening since Plucky started ranting. Dr. Splicer simply watched to duo in shock then looked at Gossamer and said, "Goss, remind me to have a talk with my agent. I miss a couple of years, and the loon is the one chasing that duck, clearly no one has been updating me."

Gossamer gave a silent grunt of agreement and proceeded with his work. After releasing the kiss, Plucky started to feel like Jell-O and passed out cold on the ground. He knocked his head against the ground fairly hard, but thankfully, due to the fact in the show he was struck by anvils on multiple occasions it was nothing to worry about.

"Hmm...Like, I guess that fruit wasn't as strong as I thought." Shirley stated to herself quietly, "I feel much better."

Since there was a thin layer of rock-wall between each cell, any action of the toons in cells were not seen by the others in separate cells. They could only tell what is going on by the toon's cellmates or by listening in to them. Of course Shirley and Plucky had been loud enough to catch the others' attentions.

"Shirley, are you and Plucky fine up there. You sound fairly mad." Piper stated with concern in her voice

"Like, we're fine. Just a slight misunderstanding." Shirley replied

"Is he alright then? We heard him fall to the ground." Piper asked

"He is alright. He, like, just need some sleep, or some junk." Shirley replied as she carried Plucky to his bed

"If you say so." Piper said with a shrug, then looked at Shill to see if she knew

Shill simply shrugged, stating that she had no idea. In truth she knew what happened, but decided that it's best to leave it alone.

--

Just outside the hideout, what made up the rest of the village as well as Buster, Babs, Fifi, and Hamton lay hidden in the brush preparing to strike.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Buster asked with a whisper.

"We are ready to fight, Buster." Leo stated speaking for the other villagers

"We have to be careful, I'm sure that Splicer has a few tricks up his sleeve." Buster stated

"Not to mention he still has those strange animals that Lillian mentioned." Babs added

"Noting a little resistaunce can't 'andle." Fifi stated making a clenched fist in front of her face.

"Let us wish for luck on this." Leo stated

As Buster prepared to go in, a purple wing pulled at his sweater getting his attention.

"Here, this may prove worthy on your mission." Cooper stated has he handed Buster something wrapped in leaves

"What exactly is it, anyway?" Buster asked as he looked at the object.

"It is medicine." Cooper stated, "It shall help if you are to be injured in battle. But try not to get it in one's eyes, it will hurt like fire."

"Ok, thank you, Cooper." Buster said as the bird gave a slight grunt and flew back to the village

"What's that, Buster?" Babs asked

"Cooper said it was medicine." Buster replied as he put it in his pocket

"Let us go, I wish to face the man who took my son." Leo stated firmly to Buster, with Haylyn behind him with the same exact look of anger.

And with a nod from Buster and Babs, all jumped out of the bush and ran towards the cave that made up the entrance of Splicer's hideout. The first few seconds into the base was fairly uneventful, it lead into a large room where on the other side stood a small group of Dobermans. Each Doberman were bipeded like them and had different features, like some had armor while some didn't have anything on, or some had normal tails and some had a boned tail that was almost as long has it's owner's body. The small army of toons stopped in their tracks and formed a small formation similar to that of a modern day military, and took in the sight.

A Doberman, who could be presumed to be the leader, was the first to break the silence, "Stop this. Surrender now, and we won't harm you in any way."

"No deal. We have personal business to attend to with the Doctor." Buster stated

"I'm sorry but the Doctor is busy at the moment he won't be available for a while, but we will oblige to playing with you till then." the lead Doberman stated

"We have no problem with that." Babs stated as she and Buster pointed their spears simultaneously at the Dobermans.

"Charge!" Buster yelled out as both groups ran towards each other.

**--**

**A/N: Ok this part won't have blood spray, or at least not too much, but does depict characters getting hurt. So if you have a problem with this or too young to take in this violence, I suggest you skip the fight scene. The next bold will indicate the end of the fight.**

**--**

The Dobermans were the first to have the first hit, as some with metal whips wrapped it around struck a couple of character with them on the shoulder. Leo was the first on the villagers' side who managed to hurt a Doberman with a spear to it's foot.

"Demons, prepare to die." Leo stated as he pulled his spear out of the dog's foot and kicked him in the chest.

"Get rid of that skunkette. She is more of a danger to us than anyone else here." the lead Doberman yelled out between avoiding the butt ends of Buster and Babs's spears, which they were using as a way to knocking them out cold

With a nod, a whip-armed Doberman wrapped Fifi with his whip and used it to throw Fifi across the room and into a rock wall.

"N-n-no one does that to my girlfriend, a-a-and gets away with it." Hamton stated angrily

Hamton first struck a pose that was more common to karate, as he and the Doberman began fighting each other at close range.

"Oh, goodie, pork chops. Looks like I get some dinner after this." the Doberman stated as he fought Hamton

"Never say 'pork chops' in the presence of a pig." Hamton stated as he delivered a punch to the Doberman's stomach then one into his chin.

"You're going to be cooked, Pig." the Doberman stated as he held his stomach, but didn't notice that through the pain that Hamton had grabbed his whip and tied it to his tail.

As the dog finally realized that Hamton was behind him he looked in shock as Hamton used the whip to pull his tail and start twirling him around. It was similar to how Mario fights Bowser in Nintendo's Super Mario 64 and Super Mario for DS.

"N-not without a fight first." Hamton stated before letting go of the whip, sending the dog flying into a group of his comrades.

"'amton, 'ow on earth zid vous learn to fight like zat?" Fifi asked as she ran up to him, she had witnessed the entire thing since she wasn't unconscious from the throw

"W-w-well, you learn different t-t-things when you date someone." Hamton stated, slightly blushing

"And moi is glad she did." Fifi stated tenderly as she hugged Hamton.

They were both brought back into reality as Haylyn used her spear to pin an opponent down to the ground in front of the two.

"I'm sorry to have scared you two." Haylyn said as she got back up to her feet

"Eet was no problem, we needed the slight interruption." Fifi stated as the three were getting ready to head back and help

"Hey! What, so you guys are actually going to leave me laying here?!" the pinned Doberman stated as he couldn't move, since the spear was lodged threw his shoulder armor and into the ground and found immobilizing him to the ground.

The three looked each other for a second then at the dog, and replied, "Yes." before running off

"Oh, ok." the Doberman said frustrated, "But don't think I'll forget this!" he added pointing a finger up into the air

The lead Doberman had actually broken Buster and Babs's spears and now was fighting the two of them hand-to-hand. He had expected this to go smoother, but apparently his side was seemingly losing and this small game for amusement was wearing thin.

"Ok, enough warm up." the lead Doberman stated as he grabbed the two bunnies at first chance and threw them away from him, "Let's just end this now, call in for nets."

As several Dobermans heard this, they ran back deeper into the lab and came back with net guns. Buster tried again to strike the lead Doberman over the head with the broken wood from the spear, almost knocking out the leader.

"That's it bunny, I'm tired of this. I refuse to lose to you!" the lead Doberman yelled as he grabbed to other end of Buster's spear that laid on the ground.

"Watch out!" Babs yelled as she grabbed Buster's collar fast enough to avoid a fatal blow with the spear tip, but it had created a cut on Buster's right cheek as it ran across his face, causing it to bleed slightly.

"Dogs! Fire!!" The lead Doberman shouted to his soldiers as all took aim and fired

As nets flew all over the place, toons that weren't captured just yet began retreating back towards the exit. One-by-one each one captured as they ran until only Leo, Haylyn, Buster, and Babs stood uncaptured. Fifi and Hamton were captured by the last net that the group had, and instantly tried to escape from it.

"Run, guys! D-d-don't worry about us." Hamton yelled to them

"Oui, go! Ze more of us zat gets away, the bettair." Fifi stated

"No, we can't." Babs said but was stopped by Leo, who even as much as he hated to admit, they had to go.

"Not so fast." the lead Doberman stated as he took a whip and used it to wrap around Babs in an attempt to capture her

"AHHH!! Buster!" Babs yelled as she tried to resist getting pulled in

"NO! BABS!" Buster yelled out he tried to grab hold of the whip, but ended up one second late and landed face flat on the dirt

"Run! try to find help guys." Babs yelled as she landed into the arms of a Doberman who held her tight against her squirming

Haylyn, Leo, and Buster nodded in agreement and ran out followed by two other Dobermans as the leader said, "Go get them, don't let them get away!"

**--**

**fight scene over**

**--**

"Good dogs, bring them into the cages." Splicer's voice said through a speaker as the lead dog nodded and the bunch grabbed each net and dragged them into the hide out

--

Outside the cave/hideout.

As the trio ran out of the cave, a Doberman shot off another net aimed at Haylyn. As Leo looked behind him, he saw the Doberman take aim at his wife and at the last minute shoved Haylyn out of the way and was captured by the net.

As Haylyn got back up, since she fell as her husband shoved her out of the way, she yelled out, "No! Leo!"

"No, go, tis better me than you." Leo stated as Buster picked up two rocks and threw them to knock the two dogs to the ground

"Leo, we have to get you out of here." Buster stated as he joined Haylyn in trying to untie the net

"No, Buster. Go, take my wife to safety. It is as you told me two nights ago, my family is as precious to me as Babs is to you." Leo stated with concern in his voice, then a smile as he knew that Buster would understand that. _(if you forgot it is in Chapter 2)_

Buster just looked at Leo in surprise, then smiled as he nodded, "Right, Come on Haylyn. We'll be back save you and the other, Leo."

"Leo, please come back safe." Haylyn said with a tear in her eye as she placed a hand on her husband's cheek

"I shall, dear Haylyn, I shall." Leo said tenderly to her before she and Buster ran off into the forest while one pursued them and the other dragged Leo back into the cave

Haylyn lead Buster into a hiding spot she found on one of her trips on the island behind the waterfall and hid there as one dog with a net gun tried to trail them. The dog sniffed the air, but only found that the waterfall filled the air with mist, blocking his sense of smell, and the smell of water, fish, and algae. As he walked back to the hideout, Buster and Haylyn ran out of their hiding spot, using the water has a cover for their tracks until they were at a far distance.

"Is there anyone else we can try to contact? Like another village, maybe?" Buster asked, "We need some more people other than Cooper to help us now."

"There is another, we may look to for help." Haylyn stated as they stopped to catch their breaths, "We need to go see the elders."

"Elders? but I thought there were just you guys at the village." Buster stated

"That is true, the elders live on a separate village from us. They wished us to try managing on our own rather than relying on them." Haylyn stated

"Great, so how do we get there?" Buster asked as he tried to clear the dirt off his sweater

"We must go there." Haylyn stated as she pointed to a clearing in the woods that showed another, smaller island that was roughly a one-and-a-half miles swim from the island they were on.

--

**A/N: Well, now we have just Buster, Haylyn, and Cooper as the last three toons that haven't been captured. Next time, the fight to rid the island of Splicer heats up as the village Elders are dragged into this.**

**Sorry if the fight scene was too small or too dull, I'm use to writing a one-on-one type of fighting in detail, not an army-against-another-army type of fighting. Well, I hope you enjoyed this update, and I hope to see you next time, Later.**

Babs: Hey, author, why did we have to be captured too? Couldn't Leo and I been able to help out too?

Me: Sorry, Babs, but I needed it to be just Buster and Haylyn to be the ones to be uncaptured. It helps for the next chapter.

Babs: Alright, I don't like my new accommodations.

Plucky: Hey, neither do we, but we aren't complaining

Me: Well, it is a cell-slash-cage. It isn't suppose to be nice.

Piper: Let us just get some rest, we may be needed in the next chapter

Me: She is right, you guys will be needed next Chapter.

Babs: Alright, see ya around then, Pokeblue, see ya later too reader. (waves bye for now)


	9. The Elder's Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toons or any of it's characters.**

**Characters here I do own: The list of villagers below as well as their elders.**

**A/N: As usual, I do apologize for the long wait on this update, but I recently got the PC game, **_**Spore**_**. It's a rather addicting game. Aside from that, I was also working on other stories and school has started again for me. Also I tried naming the elders from names I learned on a website that tells various names and their meanings, I tried choosing names by what sounded like that'd suit them.**

**List of Villagers: (not mentioning who they look like this time, unless new)**

_Haylyn  
__Leo  
__Shill  
__Piper  
__John  
__Blake  
__Tex  
__Crazy  
__Hopi  
__Lillian is Sweetie's island look-a-like  
__Cooper is Concord's island look-a-like  
__Robin  
__Sheila and Michael_

**Island Elders: (Some may be hard to pronounce, you may say it any way you like it since I do think that there are a few who are hard to pronounce)**

_Xavier is Bugs's island look-a-like, (just came to me)_

_Celestine is Lola's (French Roman Caelinus for heavenly)(I don't know why I chose it)_

_Omusa is Daffy's (Native American for 'misses with arrows')_

_Camarin is Porky's (Native American for 'shelterer' or 'protector')_

_Hastiin is Sylvester's (Native American for 'man')_

_Ayashe is Tweety's (Native American for 'little one')_

_Kaliska is Wile's (Native American for 'coyote chasing deer')_

_Hevovi is Road Runner's (short for "Hovovitastamiutsto")(Native American for 'whirlwind')_

_Skylar is Pepe's (An English name, meaning, 'protection' or 'shelter')(He's a skunk, befriend one, and you have the ultimate bodyguard)_

_Chansomps is Taz's (Native American for 'locust')_

_Niyol is Speedy's (Native American for 'wind')_

_Lenmana is Penelope's (Native American for 'flute girl')(decided to add her)_

**--**

**Last time:**

_Haylyn lead Buster into a hiding spot she found on one of her trips on the island behind the waterfall and hid there as one dog with a net gun tried to trail them. The dog sniffed the air, but only found that the waterfall filled the air with mist, blocking his sense of smell, and the smell of water, fish, and algae. As he walked back to the hideout, Buster and Haylyn ran out of their hiding spot, using the water has a cover for their tracks until they were at a far distance._

_"Is there anyone else we can try to contact? Like another village, maybe?" Buster asked, "We need some more people other than Cooper to help us now."_

_"There is another, we may look to for help." Haylyn stated as they stopped to catch their breaths, "We need to go see the elders."_

_"Elders? but I thought there were just you guys at the village." Buster stated_

_"That is true, the elders live on a separate village from us. They wished us to try managing on our own rather than relying on them." Haylyn stated_

_"Great, so how do we get there?" Buster asked as he tried to clear the dirt off his sweater_

_"We must go there." Haylyn stated as she pointed to a clearing in the woods that showed another, smaller island that was roughly a one-and-a-half miles swim from the island they were on._

**--**

**The Elder's Move**

"So you're telling me that the elders have always kept to this rule?" Buster asked as he helped Haylyn push a canoe into the water

"Yes, the elders believed that if we can seek out their aid for every answer, we shall never learn how to survive." Haylyn replied, "We can only seek their aid when it is most needed."

"And gee, now's definitely, 'when it is most needed'." Buster commented, which Haylyn agreed heavily on

Cooper came up behind them with a small bag tied around his waist, "I...uh...will tell the elders of your arrival...,be sure to announce your arrival to the gatekeeper."

"I thank thee, Cooper. Go on fly and do such." Haylyn stated as Cooper nodded and began his flight to the elder village, "Come Buster, we must hurry."

The ride there was fairly quiet and calm, though they were in a hurry so there was hardly any time to talk or check out the sights along the way. Once on the island, Buster and Haylyn pulled the canoe onto more dryer land, then Haylyn signaled Buster to follow her down a dirt path.

"Say, Haylyn, what are the elders like, anyway?" Buster asked as he looked at her from the corner of his eye

"They are wise, and most skilled in many ways than we can do ourselves." Haylyn stated as she looked at Buster, "Even better than with our skills we have mastered."

"Umm, by any chance can I ask what they look like?" Buster asked with a smile, sort of predicting the answer.

"Well..., it should not be any surprise to you, but one of the elders does look a lot like your friend's father." Haylyn replied, also with a smile, "I believe you called him by the name of, 'Bugs'."

"Right, I was actually expecting that." Buster confessed as they stopped in front of a tall, wooden wall that was built much like the walls that were used to protect the original thirteen colonies of America, such as Jamestown.

"We have arrived, Buster." Haylyn stated as she walked up closer to the wall and looked straight up, "Niyol, are you present?"

As a response, there was a sound of someone who was running extremely fast running up stairs to the spot at the top of the wall. Suddenly, the head of a small, brown mouse with a small nut shell for a hat, peaked over the wall.

"Haylyn? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me. Can you lower the gate, we need to speak to the elders." Haylyn shouted up at the mouse

"Yes, Cooper came by earlier, he has told us of your arrival." Niyol stated as he jumped onto a lever, by tackling it, and managed to pull it down.

"We may want to back away, Buster." Haylyn stated as she walked backwards, using an arm to push Buster backwards

As a portion of the wall slowly came down it was seen that ropes were slowly supporting it so later it can be pulled back up. Once the small portion of the wall was completely on the ground, they could see that behind the wall the small brown mouse was standing there waiting for them.

"To add to my saying, I may man the door at times, but I am also an elder, Haylyn." Niyol stated with crossed arms, as Buster and Haylyn walked into the elder village.

"I apologize, Niyol." Haylyn said with a slight bow, before the mouse raced off deeper into the village.

"Wow, what well built village. I can see what you meant about their skills." Buster stated as he looked at the village buildings and structure.

The elder's village was nothing like their look-a-like's village, the buildings/houses weren't like the huts, they were built in a fashion that the walls were actually planks of wood. They were also, slightly larger, and there was a clear and definite walkway towards the center of the village, rather than set a little randomly like the other village.

"Yes, the elders are indeed skilled." Haylyn stated as she took note on how Buster was looking at everything in detail, "As I mentioned, they are wiser and more skilled."

"So where do we place complaints in this place?" Buster asked as he began looking to see if their was a cliché somewhere, where a sign will be seen to show him the answer.

"We must make our way to the center of the village." Haylyn replied as she pointed down the dirt path, "That is where we shall find the elders who will hear our plea."

As the two walked down the path that will take them straight to the center of the village, both took note on how there seems to be smoke coming from a part of the village. Buster excused it and was more interested in looking around, he was amazed on how the village was also a bit bigger than the other village. Along the way Buster managed to attract some attention to himself, because of his rather 'out of this world' clothing, most of them were children who threw caution to the wind and began following them for a time. Others were the look-a-likes of people back home such as Pepe, Roadrunner, and Penelope (the cat that Pepe always chases in the show).

**--**

**A/N: Aside from mentioning that the Loonatics were the children of the Looney Tunes, in a previous chapter, and Sylvester. I have no record in my mind that any of them has children, but I had to put some children for their look-a-likes. I think it would be weird for only the Tiny Toon look-a-likes to have children and not the others.**

**--**

Haylyn, having been there before, wasn't exactly as interested in having a look around them, though the children did cause some distraction as they giggled and talked as they followed, not to mention play with the two. Just a few more steps before the village center, they could see that the smoke was from a giant fire, and Niyol, who was standing there to take them the rest of the way. Once they were exactly in the center of the village, Buster saw three chairs that were placed at the center on top of a short, well masoned stone platform, as well as a torch on either side of the platform. In each chair sat an elder that looked like Bugs, Lola, and Wile. All three just sat their looking like there was nothing that could intimidate them, and the fact that the fire appeared to be behind them didn't make Buster feel any easier. Buster eased up a little as he also noticed that five or six toons running around behind the elders with buckets of water, trying to put the fire out.

Once they stopped in front of the three elders, Niyol left them, and Haylyn told Buster to take a knee and bow.

"Elder Xavier, Elder Celestine, and Elder Kaliska, thank you for hearing us." Haylyn stated as she and Buster bowed to them

"Please, rise you two. Haylyn you do not have to be so polite, you have no need to bow to us." Celestine, who was a tan female rabbit who was wearing a dark colored robe and has one red feather tied to her hair, stated as she raised an arm to show they can stand.

As the two got back onto their feet, Haylyn stated, "But it is most right to do, since we have come here on such short mention."

"It is still not needed, Haylyn." Xavier, who was a male grey rabbit who was wearing something like Leo, except with three feathers on his head and he had something that he wore that hung off his shoulders, stated, "Cooper, has been kind enough to announce your arrival as well as the occurrences that has happened to your tribe."

"We must say, that it has come to a surprise to us that you did not attempt to ask us for help." Kaliska, a dark colored coyote who wore a very tribal looking wear, but interestingly had a pair of glasses on, stated as he looked at Buster with curiosity.

"Do you believe you may be able to help us?" Haylyn asked

"We will consult it with the other elders, but I believe we may be able to help." Xavier stated

"But first we wish to meet your friend." Kaliska stated

"We know from observation, that the blue rabbit that stands before us, is not your husband." Celestine stated

"You're right, sir. I'm not Haylyn's husband." Buster stated, looking slightly scared

"Come forward a little, and tell us who you are then." Xavier commanded

Buster did as he was told till he was about three steps away from being able to stand on the platform, and stated, "My name is Buster Bunny, and my friends and I have been stranded here since our boat sank."

"I believe that the one that Cooper called by ,Splicer, is also from your world, have you brought him here?" Kaliska asked

"No, I was told that he had crash landed here on a plane, a flying machine, after we got here." Buster replied

"Tis true, Elder Kaliska, I have seen it with my own eyes." Haylyn stated

"Then if that is the problem, then we must declare war with this Splicer." Omusa, a black duck who wore a rather well made shirt with some paint on the front, who apparently was also behind the two the whole time listening, stated

"Omusa, we can not be so hasty. War might not be the only choice in the matter." Xavier stated, raising a slight brow to the duck

"If it is like young Cooper has told us, then it might be." Omusa stated

"Let us hear what Buster has to tell us about Splicer." Celestine rang out, "That is, if there is anything you could tell us." she added as she looked straight at Buster.

"I'll try, ma'm." Buster simply said before Xavier summoned two other, Skylar and Camarin, to listen as Buster began explaining what little information that he could provide.

Once Buster finished, Xavier put a fist under his chin, then commanded Skylar, a normal looking skunk that had a red line of paint running from the top of his head down to his nose and wore nothing more than a simple pair of pants, to take them into a hut and comeback as soon as possible so they may think about what options are open to them. Skylar did as he was told and left Buster and Haylyn with his wife, Lenmana, a black cat that looked like Penelope, who wore a long dress down to her ankles and a feathery necklace.

"What are your thoughts?" Xavier asked as soon as Skylar returned

"I think that fighting might answer the problem." Omusa answered quickly

"I agree with, Omusa, this man may be stronger than what power the spirits may give us." Celestine replied

"Yes, maybe, but is there really no other path to ridding of this man from the island?" Skylar asked Xavier

"I pray there is, I do not want any more captured by this man." Xavier stated firmly

"Perhaps we could try talking some peace. A trade, maybe." Kaliska suggested

"It would be a rather large trade to talk peace and get the other villagers back." Xavier stated

--

Meanwhile at Splicer's hideout/lab:

Splicer was readying a needle to extract some blood from one of the toons, Gossamer was moving whatever object Splicer was too lazy to do or too heavy to carry, and there was one of those large tube things that had some strange creature on the inside floating in liquid and attached to several wires. The creature looked to be some winged ocelot, the wings appeared to be still under-developed and some parts of it's arms were still bare. Robin had served his use to Splicer, and was currently fast asleep in a separate cage of his own. The rest of the gang and villagers either watched in curiosity, laid down on the 'beds' that they could sleep on, or plain zoned out to parts of their mind, namingly Shirley and Shill.

"Hey, doc, what on earth is that thing?" Plucky asked rather loudly

"Isn't it obvious? It's an ocelot with wings." Splicer answered, not ever taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"If this is some sort of clichéd plot, that thing is suppose to be your newest creation and what will be what tears us to pieces as you use us to test it, right?" Babs asked as she looked at him from the corner of her eye, while she sat comfortably on her bed.

"Well, if you want put it so bluntly." Splicer stated, somewhat annoyed

"Not very creative, is it?" Plucky stated, rather in a bored voice

"Yes, it looks to be like any other ancient monster in stories we tell to our children." Leo stated

"Or anything we can find off t-t-the internet." Hamton stated, just as dully as Plucky.

"Okay! So it isn't all that original." Splicer exclaimed as he slammed a hand on the table, "Give me a break, it's hard to find an original design these days. Well ones that's still alright for kids to see or hear about."

"What do you mean by that?" Babs asked as she turned her head to look at Splicer

"Oui, az a mad scientist, et should be easy pour vous to make an original species." Fifi stated

"Well, admittingly I'm under probation." Splicer stated, rather embarrassingly

"You're in trouble?" Plucky asked, "I'm not surprised at all."

"What kind of trouble have you obtained from your village?" a villager asked, who was genuinely curious

"Well, it happened after the show went under. My agent got me a great part in a new show as a genetic biologist's assistant." Splicer explained, "Of course, old habits die hard, and I couldn't resist but use the samples to my advantage."

"So what happened?" Babs asked

"Well..., I sort of ended up creating a creature that unfortunately looked like it belonged in the movie called, _Doom_, and about the same time there was a tour for young children going on."

"Oh, sucre bleu." Fifi stated as she put a hand over her mouth

"Yeah, well we all make mistakes." Splicer said as he shrugged and continued his work.

"What do you plan with that strange object?" Leo asked

"I plan to evolve my creature, or ancient monster, however you want to put it." Splicer stated, before looking closely at parts of the tube.

"Like, how do you plan to do that?" Shirley asked as she had been listening in the entire time, and snapped herself out of her meditation.

"This tube makes it very easy for the creature's form to be changed, but it will keep it's ocelot form rather than lose it." Splicer answered with a wide toothy grin, "How about a test, eh? Gossamer get a skunk and bring her to me."

Gossamer and did as he was told and went over to pick up Fifi.

"Zon't you daire vous 'idious monstair." Fifi stated as her fur frizzed up and she looked at him with anger

"I-I-I won't let you." Hamton stated as he got in front of Fifi, hoping to protect her from Gossamer.

"Sorry, but orders are orders." Gossamer said as he pushed Hamton aside and grabbed Fifi in his hand, "Don't worry about it, it won't take long."

"Eef vous zon't put moi down zis instant, I'm going to skunk vous zo bad, you'll nevair smell zhe same again." Fifi threatened as Gossamer carried her over to a table and forced her arm onto the table

"Hold still my dear, this won't hurt one bit." Splicer stated as he now has a mask on his face and was preparing a needle

Fifi struggled under Gossamer's strength, twice skunking to get Gossamer to lose his strength and get free. Sadly, it was to no avail, all it did is knock out several of Splicer's Dobermans and several of the villagers who weren't use to the concentration of stink. Splicer painlessly used the needle to withdraw a good amount of blood, then ordered Gossamer to throw her back into her cage.

"So what are you going to do with that?" Plucky asked

"I think he is wishing bad fortune from the spirits." Hopi rang out

"Yes, it is of bad fortune to take blood from someone." Leo stated.

"Oh, you'll see." Splicer just stated as he pushed the needle into a machine and pressed the needle down so all the blood was now in the machine.

As it became apparent that the blood had been put into the tube with the creature, it straightened out it's body like an electric jolt began shooting throughout it's body. Just before the creature's body relaxed, the hair on the front of it's head began to grow long until it was half way to it's nose and a distinct stripe made itself present as a line of fur from it's head down to it's feline-like tail became lighter than the surrounding fur.

"What did you do it?!" Plucky asked rather loudly

"I evolved it." Splicer answered, "And soon all of you shall help in it's evolution. The machine also allows me to isolate the DNA for a certain trait, so it'll get all of your better traits."

"You are only dooming yourself, what powers could you possess to have control of such a creature?" Leo asked

"Yes, a great beast such as that, will surely attack you." Tex added

"Oh, I have my ways." Splicer stated as he looked at the group of toons with an ominous look and grin.

--

Back at the elder's village, Buster and Haylyn were still waiting to hear what they had decided. Lenmana had ensured them that the elders will try to help them out, and tried to relax them by playing on her flute.

"Lenmana sure is good with an instrument." Buster stated

"She is the best on the island." Haylyn stated

At that moment Skylar walked into the building.

"What has the elders decided to do?" Haylyn asked as she walked up to Skylar

"The elders have decided we shall help you." Skylar stated, followed by Buster and Haylyn cheering, "But some of the elders also have decided it is best to declare war on this man."

"What?!" Buster exclaimed, as he and Haylyn stopped cheering.

"The other elders are preparing as we speak." Skylar stated, "Lenmana, we are to help as well."

"No problem, I shall go and prepare." Lenmana said as she put her flute down and went into another room of the building.

"Elder Skylar, the other elders are going to war with this man?" Haylyn asked

"Yes, some of the elders have agreed with Omusa that it best to fight with force." Skylar replied

"What about our friends?" Buster asked

"You must get them out." Camarin stated as he walked up from behind Skylar, "It shall take time to get everything to the island."

Camarin was rather strong looking pig who wore nothing more that a pair of pants and some face paint.

"Elder Camarin, tis good to see you again." Haylyn greeted with a slight bow

"Greetings Haylyn, and Buster, as I've heard from Xavier." Camarin stated

"Nice to meet you." Buster stated as he shook hands with the pig, "But how are we going to get our friends out in time?"

"We are sure you shall come up with something." Camarin stated, "You seem to be a smart young rabbit."

"Skylar, dear, I am prepared." Lenmana stated as she returned with new dress with a shorter skirt as well as a bow and arrows strapped to her back.

"Very good, I shall prepare soon as well." Skylar replied, "But first, Buster, Haylyn, you have until the setting of the sun to achieve that goal or attacking this man may prove difficult." he added in a serious tone.

"Understood, Elder Skylar." Haylyn replied

"We'll try our best." Buster added

"Very good. Hastiin is awaiting for you two at the village gate, he shall escort you to your canoe." Camarin stated, "But first, I have been instructed to give you these." as added as he gave them a bow each and fairly good amount of arrows

"Thank you, sir." Buster stated as he and Haylyn took the weapon

"It is crafted out of metal debris that has been found on the shores. It shall prove to be a worthy protection for the both of you." Camarin stated.

"We are thank you for the weapon, we shall use them wisely." Haylyn stated

After another set of wishes of luck from the elders, they met up with Hastiin, who was Sylvester's look-a-like with one or two scars on his arms and wore a vest and a feather placed on his head. They walked down the shore to where Haylyn and Buster left their canoe, hardly talking along the way. Once at the shore, Hastiin helped them push the canoe back into the water, and gave them an extra bag of medicine.

"Cooper shall be waiting for you back on the island, he has been commanded to watch for changes until you get back." Hastiin stated, and just like Sylvester he apparently spits when he talks too, "May the spirits bring you luck."

"Thank you Hastiin, may you have a safe trip to the island." Haylyn stated as she and Buster bowed slightly to Hastiin.

Buster and Haylyn rowed back as fast as they can, though trying to be rather silent. Cooper found them when he was in mid-flight over the area they originally left from, and told them that due to their escape from the fight, Splicer had sent out several search dogs on the island. The village was hardly searched, due to the overly-dominant scents from every villager, cooking, and the gang, it was difficult to sniff anything out without getting confused or a headache.

"Its going to be hard to get back." Buster stated

"Yes, it shall prove difficult to get back to our friends without notice." Haylyn agreed

"You must get back, I shall make them chase me." Cooper stated

"You sure you want to do it?" Buster asked him, "You'll be deep trouble, if they catch you."

"I understand the danger, and I shall be happy if you let me take it on." Cooper replied

"If that is what you wish." Buster stated

"May the spirits protect you, Cooper." Haylyn said as she hugged the condor

"As to you, you two are headed to leader, you shall need as much of the spirits protection than I." Cooper stated as he broke the hug and saluted Buster in his own way.

As Cooper took flight, making sure that as many dogs as possible could see him.

"Hey, looking for me?" Cooper yelled out and flew off in a direction

"Hurry, stop him!" a dog soldier commanded as twenty others followed behind, all after Cooper

"Come on, before they come back." Buster stated as he and Haylyn began their way back towards Splicer's hideout

They both arrived there just as two other dogs left their positions to aid in catching Cooper. They used a large boulder as cover from the dogs' sight.

"So, got any ideas what to do now?" Buster asked, "I didn't plan this far ahead."

"I thought you might not." Haylyn stated, "Leo too had much difficulty when planning this far. He could plan far ahead, but never that far ahead."

"Suppose it was due to the fact Babs and I always acted as a team." Buster admitted

"Babs continues where you left?" Haylyn asked, rather amusingly

"Yes." Buster replied embarrassingly

Haylyn chuckled briefly, before stating, "Tis no problem then, I do have one question."

"What is it?"

"You are an entertainer, yes? Or as Babs called it, 'act-tor'?" Haylyn asked

"Yes, but when did she tell you...?" Buster asked, before Haylyn interrupted

"She has told me when we were collecting food." Haylyn replied, "We find much time in the day."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with the plan?" Buster asked as he used an ear to scratch the top of his head

"We shall use this skill to our advantage. Listen closely." Haylyn stated as she grabbed Buster by an ear and began whispering her plan to him.

--

**A/N: I'm feeling kind of lazy right now, and I did want to stop here anyway, so I shall. I'm sorry if you're mad, especially with the long wait, but school is back and it's taking more of my time. I'm a college student now, and that should explain why it'll take time. Now it's getting close, next time we'll see what exactly Haylyn is planning. Cya, later.**

**By the way, I know Buster wouldn't get stumped like that, but the plan was for Haylyn to mention, not Buster's, so he had to have gotten stumped where to go from there.**


	10. Ending the Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny Toons or Looney Tunes, or any of their characters**

**A/N: I had to quickly re-read the pervious chapters, to check if there was anything I was forgetting. Apparently I was, and there was a detail that would help greatly in getting the others out of their prison.**

**For a list of the villagers and the elders, use the one on the previous chapter.**

**---------------------**

_Last time:_

_Haylyn chuckled briefly, before stating, "Tis no problem then, I do have one question."_

_"What is it?"_

_"You are an entertainer, yes? Or as Babs called it, 'act-tor'?" Haylyn asked_

_"Yes, but when did she tell you...?" Buster asked, before Haylyn interrupted_

_"She has told me when we were collecting food." Haylyn replied, "We find much time in the day."_

_"Ok, but what does that have to do with the plan?" Buster asked as he used an ear to scratch the top of his head_

_"We shall use this skill to our advantage. Listen closely." Haylyn stated as she grabbed Buster by an ear and began whispering her plan to him._

**--------------------------------**

**Ending the fighting**

While Haylyn and Buster prepared for another strike, Splicer was finishing up with his task. He had just drawn blood from Plucky, and as he added Plucky's DNA to the mixture, the wings of the creature just changed so now they appeared to be more mature and fully capable of lifting it's owner. By this time, the creature, a winged ocelot, had changed significantly from it's previous appearance. It was now a dark purple color, with a few markings that wouldn't even be part of an ocelot, and a slightly longer snout by half an inch; and of course a much more developed look, as the wings matured and the previously bare spots were now covered by fur.

"So what now, doc?" Plucky asked, "Is this the part you sic that thing on us?"

"Not yet, it has to stabilize." Splicer replied, "Well I better get going, I don't think it'll be long until your friends show up again."

"You won't win this, I'm sure they'll find a way." Babs stated

"And just like a serpent, I'm ready anytime." Splicer stated just as he left with Gossamer behind him.

------------

Buster and Haylyn were just outside of the cave, they had managed to run to the village and get some extra supplies the others will need if they'll need to fight. Cooper had tried to be useful by flying around the island, attracting as many of Splicers Doberman soldiers as possible, even to a point not one was guarding the entrance of the cave, even those that tried to act as a guard were called in for help.

"Cooper sure is good at what he does." Buster stated, "He's caused enough trouble to even get the guards gone."

"Cooper is clumsy at times, but in the air, he is most reliable." Haylyn stated

As Buster put on some red face paint on his cheeks, he asked, "Are you sure that this plan is going to work? Splicer knows were actors, he might not fall for it."

"We will have to try the best we both are capable. If we fail, then...we can only pray the elders shall fair better."

"Let's hope so." Buster said as he and Haylyn ran out of their hiding place and ran into the cave carrying their arrows in a quiver and bow on their backs, and a spear in one hand.

The fight into the inner recesses of the cave were fairly easy, Haylyn was the first to start using her bow and arrow. Because of the well built armor the dogs wore, it was more of a wiser move to get the arrows to pin them to the walls. (Also since having the dogs die would mean I'd have to raise the rating of this story) Same method as pinning the dogs down with a spear, by pinning their armor. The sounds and fighting was eventually heard all the way to the area where Splicer was doing his experiment and where the others were being kept.

"It would appear that those two have returned." Splicer stated as he smiled widely

"We told you they'd come for us." Babs stated

"Yes, but the fight has yet to start." Splicer said as he commanded a large number of dogs that were actually there to go into the next room, while another group followed Splicer to another room to get the other dogs back.

"We got to escape, Buster and Haylyn are in great danger when they arrive." Piper stated

"But I don't think we can break these bars." Babs stated

"It matters not, we must try." Leo stated as he used his foot in attempt to kick the cage door open.

"Moi ez tired of sitting around anyway." Fifi stated as she started doing the same

"Like, hold on for a minute, I'll try something." Shirley stated, as she stuck her arm out of the space between two bars and everyone stopped trying to strike their cage doors open.

As Shirley's arm began glowing in a bright, blue color, a large piece of equipment that was probably used to carry the tube that has the creature in it into the cave began to groan heavily

"What is Shirley doing?" Leo asked, rather surprised since he has never seen even Shirl do this.

"She's using her telekinetics to move that thing over there." Plucky replied

"But....but how?!" Tex asked

"What powers of the spirits allow you to do this?" Shill asked

"It's, like, a gift that comes with the telepathic powers. You know, like, an add-on to the mind reading or some junk." Shirley replied

Shirley put as much focus into moving the object as possible, but found it to be too hard, "Like, it's no use, I don't have enough strength to move it." Shirley stated in defeat

"Hey, don't give up now. Shirl you got to try, I know you have the strength to do it." Plucky said as he turned her around and held her shoulders

"But, like, even my powers have their limits." Shirley stated

"Yes, but I don't think you've hit it just yet." Plucky argued, "Look, I know you better than anyone else here and the only one who has witnessed more times than they can count just how strong your powers are. So don't go telling me you can't do it, cause I know you can."

Shirley just simply smiled, and said, "Thanks, Plucky" and then hugged him

"Like, you're right, I got to try." Shirley stated as she tried again

As similar to last time the piece of equipment began to groan, but this time started moving slowly.

"Like it's no use, even if my powers are strong enough, it's too far for me to pull in fast enough." Shirley complained

"Shirley, if I may, let me try. If we are indeed similar maybe I can help." Shill stated as she stuck her arm out and tried focusing on the object. After about a minute of focusing, Shill's eyes started to glow, followed by her arm, and soon the object was completely off the ground by two inches and moving towards them.

"Alright, like, put it down right there, Shill." Shirley stated as she and Shill slowly put it down gently

"So, in what use will this be to us?" Shill asked

"Like, to destroy the bars of our cage. Just watch." Shirley stated as she backed up by two steps, "Like, you better step back, or some junk, Plucky."

Plucky simply backed up until his back was touching the back of their cage, as Shirley used her powers again to pick up the object off the ground. Then using her powers, she used the piece of equipment like a wrecking-ball and began slamming it against the cage bars.

After a few hits, the bars began to bend and look like as if they were going to break soon. About this time Buster and Haylyn made into the area.

"Hey, what are you doing there, Shirl?" Buster asked

"Buster! Haylyn!" Everyone said in unison as Shirley put the piece of equipment down.

"Mom!" Robin, who woke up from his sleep from Shirley bashing the cage, yelled out, "Mom, where am I? I'm scared."

"Just stay calm Robin, you'll be safe soon." Haylyn stated

"Be strong, son, we shall tell you about the occurrences soon. For now, be calm." Leo stated

"Yes, father, I-I-I'll stay strong, like a warrior." Robin stated in a shaky voice, as he tried to sound strong.

"Are you guys alright?" Buster asked as he tried to open a cage with the spear as a crowbar

"Yes, we're alright." Babs stated

As soon as she replied, a door opened and about thirty of Splicer's dog warriors ran out, took a position, and aimed their weapons at Buster and Haylyn. Then another door opened followed by another group of dogs doing the same and Splicer walking behind them with a wide grin.

"Welcome back, your just in time to join the party, before I let that loose." Splicer stated and raised a hand to show them is creature project

"What on...earth?!" Buster stated as he looked at sleeping creature

"Its development is almost complete, and when it is, we'll see how you handle it."

"Then we shall destroy it." Haylyn stated as she glared at the man who imprisoned her husband and son

"I dare ya to try." Splicer stated, "Dogs, seize them!"

At that moment, all the dogs who had a clean shot at the two rabbits fired a net at them. Just as the net was about to wrap around them, Haylyn and Buster pulled out a sword from behind them and cut the nets clean in half.

"I see, you've picked up some new toys. That's okay, so have we." Splicer said as another set of dogs shot off a weapon that shot some kind of electric darts, ACME brand. The darts missed Buster and Haylyn by an inch from both their feet, "Like them?...They're darts designed to stun opponents."

"Learn to aim." Buster stated when he recovered from the fact he and Haylyn was almost hit

Buster and Haylyn sheathed their swords and charged at the group of dogs. Buster managed to jump up into the air and began running using several dogs as stepping areas. Haylyn managed to use her spear as a pole-vault and went over the dogs slightly landing on the commanding dog, knocking him down, before jumping to join Buster behind the group.

"Get them!" the commander dog shouted as all the dogs began shooting randomly to hit Buster or Haylyn, and Splicer and Gossamer went over to the side to avoid being part of the action.

Buster was the first to land a hit as he ran his spear through the shoulder armor of two dogs and pinned them to the wall of the cave. One of the dogs was next as an electric dart just barely tore through the sleeve of Buster's shirt.

"I shall make you pay for what you have done to my family." Haylyn stated as she managed to grab her spear again, and began using it like a staff to strike dogs on the head and any part of the body they unfortunately didn't have covered.

Sometime during the fight, Shirley continued with what she was doing earlier to destroy the bars of her cage/jail cell. Due to the rather wreckless style the dogs did to capture Buster and Haylyn, they unfortunately also hit some of their own, resulting in some of them getting netted or stunned. Several times Buster and Haylyn were hit by a net, but got out once the other cut them out or they cut themselves out. Buster solely was the one hit by darts, but only slowed him down for a short time each time he was hit. Apparently he had gained a slight immunity from being stunned for minutes due to his failed shenanigans at the Loonaversity or whenever Babs gave him an electrifying kiss.

**-------**

**A/N: If anyone here has ever seen the first episode of Tiny Toons, ya know how electrifying Babs's kisses can be at times, and I do mean that quite literally.**

**-------**

Splicer and Gossamer did make some effort to try stopping Shirley from destroying the bars, but seeing she was swinging it in the air and it was a heavy piece of machinery, they hesitated.

"How do they keep coming? Anyone we haven't hit yet, are being hit by their own comrades." Buster stated to Haylyn

"This Splicer has come prepared." Haylyn replied as she uppercut a dog

"This isn't good, at this rate we'll never get everyone out before our help arrives." Buster stated as he and Haylyn were forced to go back-to-back as they fought off the Dobermans that still attempted to fight them.

"It is now or never, we must try my plan." Haylyn stated

"But don't we have to wait?"

"Yes, we must wait till..." Haylyn was saying before the commanding dog grabbed her with his whip and began flinging her around, bashing her against the ground multiple times, as she screamed

"HAYLYN!!!" Leo yelled out in fear

Shirley just had a bit more to go before the bars finally gave way and she and Plucky were free to help or help free the others, but before that moment, the commanding dog finally let Haylyn go as he threw her at Buster. As the two of them rolled until they hit a table that stood close to the other's cages. How they landed was that Buster was sitting on his tail, and Haylyn was sitting next to him, both facing the dog army.

"Give it up, you can't win." Splicer stated

"Tis no good, Splicer has more warriors than we do with the entire village." Haylyn stated in fear to Buster

"At least we tried, right?" Buster said with a forced smile as he looked at Haylyn

"Yes, we have given it all we could possess." Haylyn stated as she looked at Buster

The others stared at disbelief as Buster and Haylyn actually kissed each other on the lips, Shirley even ceased her action and froze as she dropped the machine with a loud boom. Splicer and all his hounds just simply went wide-eyed at the display of affection, but out of all of them no one was as taken back or surprised as Leo, Babs, or Gossamer. Babs and Leo for obvious reasons, but Gossamer was surprised, because he knew that Buster and Babs were engaged, as he did see the engagement ring on Babs's finger the previous night.

"T-t-they can't b...be doing what I think they're doing, are they?" Hamton asked to no one in particular

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it." Plucky replied

As Buster and Haylyn finally pulled away from each other, they both looked longingly into each other's eyes, as Buster said, "I'm glad I met you Haylyn."

"As do I, Buster." Haylyn said back

"BUSTER BUNNY!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Babs yelled out in anger as she recovered from the initial shock.

"Buster, you are a DEMON. An evil demon!" Leo shouted, "Haylyn you must not let him possess you! Fight it, I'm you're husband." he added as he looked at his wife rather hurt, but then glared with piercing eyes at Buster.

"Buster! Come to your senses! What is with you! It's me Babs Bunny, the one rabbit you asked to marry." Babs said, as her voice showed a clear sign of pain and depression.

As Buster and Haylyn quickly gave each other a peck on the lips, Babs thought to herself as she glared at Haylyn and foamed at the mouth, _"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill that no good man stealer."_

"Buster, I declare, upon my honor, I shall make your death slow and PAINFUL!!!" Leo yelled

"Hey! Stay off him! Buster is pure of heart, there is no way this is his fault!" Babs shouted at Leo

"Are you suggesting, this betrayal of our lovers is Haylyn's fault?! Haylyn would never, it is Buster who has done wrong. And if you side with him, then you must be a demon as well." Leo argued

"Vous two, vill vous stop bickering. Fightin' each ozair vill solve not'ing." Fifi stated

"Tell him, to SHUT UP about Buster." Babs shouted

"If you wish to fight, I shall take you up on that challenge." Leo stated

"Come on, I ain't stoppin' ya." Babs stated, "And after I'm done with you I'm going to strangle your so called wife!"

"Leo!" Piper shouted in a strict voice

"Babs! Both of vous STOP!" Fifi shouted

"I...um...I'm going over there, away from this." Splicer stated, rather puzzled but sure he doesn't want to get wrapped up in this drama

"Hold the door doc." Gossamer stated as he followed suit

Even the Dobermans didn't want to be caught up into this fight and slowly followed after their master and Gossamer. Haylyn and Buster just watched with great interest, as they watched the last of Splicer's dog army disappear in a doorway before the door finally closed behind them.

One last time Buster and Haylyn looked at each other with wide grins on their faces, then broke out into a hearty laugh, as Haylyn fell onto the floor with her arms wrapped around her stomach and Buster leaned up against the table's side with a hand over his eye. Everyone looked at the two is complete bewilderment, with the exception of Shirley and Shill, who simply joined in the laughter.

"That has worked better than I had predicted!" Haylyn stated

"I can't believe he fell for it!" Buster stated, "Like I said, even he knew about our jobs as actors."

"Haylyn....what do you find so funny?" Piper asked

"Yeah, what is going on?" Plucky asked, "Why did you two kiss?"

"And why have you betrayed your lovers?" Tex asked, rather curious

"We did not betray Leo and Babs." Haylyn said as she stood up

"Yeah, it was just a ploy to get Splicer and the dog brigade out of the room." Buster added as he too stood up

"What?" Leo and Babs asked in unison, still curious

"After we got back, Haylyn cooked up a plan to make our jobs easier and get you guys out." Buster started

"We have taken advantage of your jobs, Babs, an actor if I am right." Haylyn stated

"Act-tor?" Leo repeated as he looked at Haylyn

"An actor is an entertainer, dear." Haylyn explained

"And you guys did an excellent job playing along, how's that for a big gig." Buster stated, "But I see that Shirley and Shill knew."

"Like, what do you expect? We're, like, telepaths, or some junk." Shirley stated and Shill just nodded in agreement with that statement.

"But we're actually surprised at Leo and Babs." Buster stated

"Us?!" Leo and Babs said in unison, surprised to hear Buster say that.

"Yes." Buster replied, "Babs, you said it yourself, I'm your fiancée, and I'm the one who asked for your hand in marriage."

"And, I am your wife, Leo. We spent our lives together as young, and we promised by the spirits we will be together till death." Haylyn stated

"So why would you believe we would betray you?" Buster and Haylyn asked in unison to their lovers

Babs and Leo were taken back, Babs was scratching the back of her head and Leo was simply rubbing his upper arm.

"I can't believe I fell for that so easily, and I'm suppose to be the better actor." Babs stated

"A warrior that has fallen into his own wife's trap. Such an embarrassing time." Leo stated

"So does that mean, you're not going to give me a slow, painful death?" Buster asked Leo

"And you're not going to strangle me, Babs?" Haylyn asked

"I do not see a reason to." Leo stated still rather embarrassed

As Buster and Haylyn went on with the task of freeing their friends, John (Piper's husband) said, "Quite a trap you have played. It has really tricked the entire village."

"Thanks, but it was all in the planning." Buster stated.

Buster and Haylyn soon got everyone out with a pair of keys that had fallen off one of dogs during the fight, they figured that they didn't notice because of the scene they put up to make them leave the room.

"Robin, it is good to see you are unharmed!" Haylyn stated, not wasting time to hold her son in a motherly embrace

"As to you two as well." John stated to his and Piper's two children, Sheila and Michael, and picked them both up in his arms.

"I hope that man didn't hurt you two." Piper stated

"We are okay, mom." Sheila stated

"As much I hate to ruin your family reunions, we got to get out of here. Splicer might realize it was a trick and come back." Buster said as he headed towards the exit.

"Buster is right, we can not waste our time. Let's go." Leo stated as everyone agreed and followed close behind

Just before they could get to the door and make a run for it, a group of dogs that were chasing Cooper and had gotten the call to come back had returned.

"I forgot about those dogs." Buster stated

"Hold it right there, you're not going anywhere." a dog stated

"We're leaving, and we're not going to let you stand in our way." Piper shouted as she marched herself up to the front of the group and up to a dog's face

"And what if we say 'no' to that?"

"I'll do...this." Piper replied and kicked one down and skunked at a portion of the others forcing them to faint, and it created like a fog to blind some others, "Buster! Haylyn! Hurry, give your swords."

"Right." Buster and Haylyn replied as they simultaneously threw the swords towards her with the sheaths still on them.

In one quick movement, Piper took both swords out of their sheaths and began viciously swinging at the group of dogs. Only once the cloud of dust and skunk spray cleared, that the sword slashed became apparent, the dogs were heavily armored so they didn't get hurt; but the slashes made quick work of their armor as the leather straps that held their armor to their body were cut and some even had their armor cut clean in half. The dogs looked down in complete shock as their armor fell off leaving them without any defenses.

"Still refuse to let us by?" Piper asked as held a position ready to give them more.

The dogs, though being loyal as they are, simply answered by firing their net guns at the bunch. All of them managed to get away as other prepared to fight.

"Fighters, take up what is usable and prepare to fight." Leo ordered as he and others that normally were the village's fighters took what could be considered a weapon and stood ready.

The village fighters were basically the same as the hunters, it consisted of Leo, Piper, John, and Hopi. They would've had Cooper as part of the group, but he was obviously outside.

As the four began fighting off a group of dogs, Tex found a dart gun and began shooting at several dogs, the other fought with hand-to-hand, and Shirley and Shill tried getting the village's children out of danger. Shirley and Shill at times having to shoot off some lightning to accomplish their goal.

"Ya, know this is starting to get on my nerves, we're actors for crying out loud not fighters." Babs complained

"What do you call it when we had to fight off the badies during the show then?" Buster asked as he and Babs managed to get a few into the cages, caging them in.

"I call it good acting." Babs replied, "DUCK!" as she pulled Buster down just in time to avoid a net

"Thanks, I owe ya."

"No prob, just buy me a carrot cake when we get back, and I'll call it even."

"Come on now, 'amton, teamvork." Fifi stated as and Hamton worked together to try mirroring their village equals.

A dog managed to grab Hamton and threw him like a rag doll across the room. Fifi simply cursed and insulted the dog in French, and with clear anger in her voice as she uppercut the dog into the air and kicked him in the gut while he was in mid-air.

Running over to Hamton, who apparently fine, she said, "'amton, are vous okay?"

"Yes, I'm q-q-quite fine, just slightly..." he got out before Fifi interrupted him with a hug

"Moi is so glad vous are okay."

"Same here, Fifi."

"Curse this strange contraption, it has stopped working." Tex complained as the gun he found stopped working and shot blanks, as he just barely avoided some of the dogs' whips and took cover in a hiding place close to Hamton and Fifi.

"Vhat is wrong?" Fifi asked

"It is this contraption, it must have broken." Tex repeated in reply, and proved it by trying to shoot.

"It's not broken..." Hamton said simply

"Oui, et moost be out of ammo." Fifi finished

"Where can I find more ammo for this?" Tex asked

"I zon't know. Here, let's check un desk." Fifi replied, before the three ran over to check a desk for more darts.

Hopi managed to steal a whip from one of the dogs that Leo knocked out and used it by wrapping it around one and using it as a wrecking ball.

"There is only a few more, Leo. This shall be done in no time." Hopi stated happily, but frowned as a door opened and Splicer came back into the room with the dogs that followed him

"What is going on, here?" Splicer asked as one dog collapsed in front of him

"We caught them escaping sir."

"I've been tricked! Get them!" Splicer stated angrily and ordered them to help reinforce the other dogs.

The dogs prepped their weapons, but before any could get a shot out, some were getting hit by electric darts. Fifi, Hamton, and Tex found some spare ammo and even another dart gun to boot.

"We got to get out of here. There's no way we can fight them all off." Buster stated as he and Babs ran over to Leo and Haylyn.

Me: "Buster, go out to the beach."

"What? Why the beach?"

Me: "The elders are there, just get out and to the beach."

"Right, Leo you got that?"

"Yes, quite clearly." Leo replied, "Everyone retreat to the shores!" Leo shouted loudly to the others

As everyone made their way out of the cave, or made sure everyone else got the message to get out, Leo, Piper, Buster, and Fifi tried their best to hold the dogs off till everyone was out

"Babs follow the others, I'll be fine." Buster ordered

"Buster, we got separated once already, I'm not going to let that happen again." Babs argued

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, and this time I won't fake a ploy when we see other again." Buster said with a slight chuckle.

"You had better." Babs stated with a smile herself, and kissed Buster before running out to follow the others.

"Leo, is that everyone?" Buster shouted

"Yes, come we must go as well." Leo replied

"Alright, come on."

"Zon't worry about us." Fifi said as she quickly reloaded her dart gun.

"We have the weapons at the moment, we'll cover your tail." Piper stated as she slashed two nets in half.

"We trust you with our safety." Leo stated as he and Buster ran out, followed by Fifi and Piper as they followed close behind, Fifi at times having to shoot a few darts and Piper slashing any oncoming nets.

As they ran out of the cave, they saw Cooper flying around and lead them in the direction of the elders. Now using the surrounding area as cover, darts and nets now hit trees, rocks, and bushes. Splicer and the dog army close behind, their weapons ready to fire at anytime, they followed as best they can, until they got to the beach. The villagers stood there along side the elders, several elders manning what appears to be a wooden cannon. As soon as the dogs came into view, Xavier gave the order and each cannon shot off a coconut at the dogs.

"Skylar, Lanmana, hurry while we reload." Xavier ordered

"Right away." Skylar replied as he and his wife prepped to fire arrows at the group. Several pinned the some dogs to trees and others the surrounding area

Omusa, Daffy's look-a-like, did try to help, but as the meaning of his name suggests, he's a terrible shot.

"Elder Xavier, the leader is the man in white." Leo stated

"Right, Leo. Everyone aim at that man." Xavier ordered as he pointed a finger at Splicer and then he and the other elders shot off several rounds at Splicer, knocking him out.

Several of the dogs did try to fight and hit some elders with the stun darts.

"Their weapons are rather advance." Kaliska stated, "We may not win this fight."

"We need a new edge. We need something from our world." Plucky suggested

"But how, we hardly have the equipment to do that." Buster asked

"Perhaps, the writer may be of assistance." Blake suggested

"I don't know...it may not be a good idea. Asking the author to turn the tide of a battle for our advantage, seems wrong to do in a story." Buster stated

Me: "No that won't be too fair, I may have author powers, but I can't help in battle."

"That shoots that option." Plucky complained.

Me: "I'll give ya a hint though, ask Tex."

"Tex? What can he do to help us?" Plucky asked

Once another elder fell to another dart, Buster said, "I don't know,...but maybe Tex does. I was told he collected stuff didn't he?"

"Yeah, I remember being told that." Babs rang in

No sooner had she said that, that Tex made ran up to them panting hard.

"Tex, you okay? Where did you come from?" Buster asked

"Yes, I'm fine." Tex replied, "I heard what the writer has told you, I may be able to be of some aid. So ran to my hut and retrieved this." he added as she showed them a...gun

"Geez, it's a gun! Where did you get that?" Plucky asked

"I found it several weeks ago on the beach. It looks to be the same as Splicer's weapon, so I figured it must be one as well." Tex replied

"But the story's rating isn't high enough for us to use one." Buster complained

"But there's one right here." Plucky exclaimed

"Maybe, it's fine." Babs replied, as the cannons gave off yet another "BOOM!" and shot off several more coconuts

"Hmm....I think I got it." Buster replied, as an idea struck him, "How many bullets is there?"

Babs grabbed it to check and found only one bullet, "Only one, Buster, but you can't honestly be thinking of that. You'll be a killer!"

"I'm not going to hit anybody with it." Buster replied as he took the gun, "Leo, can you cover for me?"

"It shall be an honor to." Leo replied as the two of them ran out till they were between the dogs and the villager's armies

"I just need a clean shot." Buster said

"Careful!" Leo shouted as he threw himself in front of a net meant for Buster.

"Leo, you alright?" Buster asked

"Yes, hurry with what you wish to do."

Buster simply nodded and took aim, as soon as he saw a dog who was aiming at him, he shot the bullet as the gun gave a ear-shattering blast and it struck the dog's stun gun. As the dog looked dumbstruck at his weapon, it short-circuited and broke as it shocked him, and it struck the dog next to that one, also short-circuiting that one's gun causing it to break. Soon all the dogs were shocked because their guns attracted the electric shock and broke, shocking the entire army including Gossamer, whose hair stood on end.

With that, everyone cheered, as Babs ran up and hugged Buster.

"You did it!" she cheered

"But how did you know, that'd work?" Plucky asked as he walked up to them

"I didn't. I just figured it'd work since that it is a common occurrence with WB, one thing leading to a whole catastrophe." Buster replied

"Such an impressive weapon, tell me what is that called?" Kaliska asked as he and several other elders approached them.

"It's called a gun, and it's from where me and my friends are from." Buster replied as Piper was cutting Leo free from the net.

"May I have it? I wish to observe it's design." Kaliska stated as he put his hand out

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think you may have to ask Tex." Buster replied

"Me?" Tex asked, rather curious as to why

"You did find it, so it technically is yours." Buster replied as he gave the weapon back to Tex

"Yes, that is quite sensible. So Tex may I have such object?" Kaliska asked the coyote

"Yes, elder, it may be of better use to you than I in many ways." Tex replied as he gave it to him

"I have a better idea. Would you like to come to the elder village? Two minds working on such a puzzle will prove better." Kaliska stated, and Tex agreed happily

"Should we have the other elders in mind, they are still injured." Hastiin stated

"They'll be fine, the darts were just stunning weapons, they'll be on their feet in a few minutes." Buster replied

"Uh...my head." Gossamer stated as he got back up.

"The monster has risen! Hurry we might fight it!" Leo shouted as he, Piper, and John prepped to fight him

"WHOA!....Hey! I don't want to fight. You won, I lost, no point dragging it out any longer." Gossamer stated

"So you don't want to fight?" Plucky asked

"Nah, there's no point in it. I'll lose any way I see it."

"Good to hear it, but I doubt the dog brigade and Splicer is going to be the same when they wake up." Buster stated

"Right....., we can just put them back on the ship. I know where it landed, and it's still in good shape."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Buster stated

For the next couple hours the islanders, the gang, and Gossamer busied themselves gathering the unconscious forms of the dogs and Splicer back to the ship. Some did show signs of coming to, but were just false alarms. As the last of the dogs were thrown into the wreck of a ship, all the villagers stood as spectators.

"Okay, that's all of them." Gossamer stated as he slammed a metal door shut

"Yes, but they are still on the island. They are still a threat." Leo pointed out

"We need to get them off the island." Piper stated

"We can just catapult them off the island. These trees look like they can do just that." Plucky stated

"Good idea, but how? We need to bend them to the ground to do just that?" Buster asked

"Perhaps, my husband may be of some help. He is quite strong." Piper stated looking at John who was currently busy looking at the trees.

"Maybe, but that'll take some time." John replied

"I can help, I'm strong." Gossamer stated, "But I'll need rope."

"Tis not a problem, I have some rope at mine and Leo's home." Haylyn stated as she ran off to get some rope.

"And I believe we have some as well in our boats." Skylar rang in, as he sent Hevovi (Roadrunner's look-a-like) to fetch it

After Haylyn and Hevovi returned with rope, Gossamer took them and used them as a lasso to grab two trees and bend them the ground, before tying them to another tree for support. With the help of the villagers and the gang, they managed to push the ship onto the trees and ready to fire at anytime.

"Will this actually work? The ship looks too heavy to be flung by two trees." Babs stated curiously as she thought about the fact

"It's WB, Babsy, how could it not work?" Buster asked, "Piper, seeing you're the only one here with something sharp, would you like to do the honors?" he added as he indicated the overly-stressed ropes

"Gladly." she simply replied, and using one sword cut both ropes, sending the ship off the island and off to somewhere else.

"Good-bye, and good riddance." Buster stated

"I-I-I don't know, I feel w-w-we're forgetting something." Hamton stated

"Hmm....yes, I feel it as well, but what could it be?" Leo asked

All of a sudden, the group heard Shiela scream, and all eyes stared at a winged figure with glowing red eyes.

"We forgot about Splicer's monster!" Babs stated

"Now that's a welcome." the creature, apparently in a male voice, stated in an annoyed voice, "I just got up, and I'm already called a monster."

"Oh, sorry." Babs said, slightly embarrassed.

"It would appear that creature is a thinking and sensible being." Xavier stated

"Apparently." a villager rang in

"I know what's going on, I'm not dumb, and I suppose I have to leave." the creature stated

"You can stay on the island if you wish." Shill stated, "I don't feel any negative energy from you, you can stay if you do not harm anyone here."

"I suppose I can stay, but I might not be that welcome." the creature stated

"Like, I think none of us is going to disagree. If you did mean us any harm you would've, like, done it already." Shirley stated

"But if your staying, you're going to need a name. The islanders will need to call you by something." Buster stated

"I think about that."

"Now, I know you six wish to return home, but how are we going to do that?" Kaliska asked

"I don't know." Buster said, as he thought hard on the matter, "Hey, author, you there? The plot's done now, we can leave now right?"

"Yeah, you can, and I already got it covered. Head back to the beach, the answer to your problem is there."

"Alright, thanks." Buster replied, as the group went down to the beach.

"Alright, we're here, now what?" Plucky asked

"I don't know. Hey guys check out that wave." Buster stated

"That is a big wave. I never have seen it any bigger." Leo stated

As the wave hit the shores, it left behind something, a working ship's radio.

"A radio! Thank goodness, we finally can call for help." Plucky shouted

"What is that strange contraption?" Tex asked

"It's called a radio, and it lets us talk call for help, even if we are this far away from them." Babs replied

"Wow, now I have no doubt your people are much more advanced in their knowledge." Kaliska stated

After making the call, they learned that Bugs picked up the call, and was headed their way, but it was going to take two days for him to reach their location. It wasn't that bad though, for the next few days they made it worth their while as they chatted with the villagers, learned from them as well as teaching them a few acting skills, and played a few games with the village kids, who mainly ambushed them for fun. The creature later agreed to being called Thomas, and is now a current resident of the island, he lives in the cave where Splicer was conducting his experiments. On the last day, Elder Xavier, Kaliska, and Skylar came to speak for their part of the village in saying good-bye, the villagers came out to see them off.

"It was good to have met you Leo." Buster stated as he shook his hand

"May we see each other again, Buster Bunny." Leo stated

"Best wishes, guys." Piper stated as Sheila and Micheal bothered their father and Hamton

"Zhose kids, are going to tire zhem out, how on earth do vous manage?" Fifi asked

"Just something we learn with experience." Haylyn replied

"Buster, Babs, Hamton, Fifi, Shirley, Plucky, if you may, come here. Elder Xavier wishes to give you something." Leo stated

"Thank you Leo, we wish to give you these." Xavier stated as he gave them each a necklace made of string, tree bark, and some rather shiny stones, "With these, we make you part of the tribe."

"Cool, we're like honorary members now." Buster stated

"Exactly, young one." Skylar stated as he chuckled.

At that moment, Robin pulled at his mother's skirt and whispered something to her, which she apparently okayed.

"Buster, Babs, Robin wishes to speak to you." Haylyn stated as she called them over, while the others spoke to the other villagers

"Yes, what is Robin." Babs asked before Robin hugged both her's and Buster's legs again, like when they first met (Chapter 2)

"I'm going to miss you. Thank you for helping us and playing with me." Robin stated

"Ahh, it wasn't a problem. It was fun getting to know you." Babs stated as she picked him up and hugged him

"Yeah, it great getting to know you and the others." Buster rang in as he petted Robin's head

"What is going on, Haylyn?" Leo asked as he took note on what's happening

"Robin wished to say 'good-bye' in his own way." Haylyn replied, "Oh, Babs I wanted to give you this."

"What is it?" Babs asked as Haylyn gave her a small bag of seeds.

"Tis the seed of the kawa fruit." Haylyn replied

"Kawa fruit? But Haylyn, I thought..." Babs tried to argue, but was stopped when Haylyn interrupted

"Yes, I know, but it doesn't hurt to think about the future." Haylyn stated, giving her a wink

All Buster and Babs can do is chuckle nervously

"It takes two years before the tree can bear fruit, you have plenty of time." Haylyn added

"Thank you, Haylyn." Babs said as she pocketed the bag of seed.

"Eh, if you're all done, lets get going." Bugs, who was on the boat, stated

"Alright, come on, we need to say our 'bye's' to the others" Buster stated as he lead them to the others

"Come on, Buster, I need a bath." Babs stated as she kissed him on the cheek, "Huh..., what's this?"

"Vhat is, Babs?" Fifi asked as Babs began pushing aside Buster's cheek fur

"Look at this, Buster's got a scar on his cheek." Babs pointed out

"Really, let me see." Plucky stated as he, Shirley, and Hamton joined to see

"It looks like you are a little bit more like Leo now, Buster." John stated

"Yes, I agree, for I have a scar as well, but it is on the other side of my face." Leo stated

"But how did you obtain such a scar?" Haylyn asked

"I guess it was during the fighting, a dog managed to cut my cheek with a spearhead." Buster explained, "I guess that it just makes it more true that I'm your mirror, Leo." he added as Leo just smiled and nodded

As the six of them got on the boat the waved good-bye to the islanders, neither side going to forget what had happened. Once they were out of sight, Buster and the others sat down to enjoy the trip back home, while the islanders walked back to their village.

"W-w-what did Haylyn give you Babs?" Hamton asked

"She gave me a bag of seeds, they're suppose to be seeds for the kawa fruit." Babs explained

"She, like, really gave you the seed for it?" Shirley stated

"That's interesting, but I suppose Hammy and Fifi don't know what it is." Plucky stated

"No, ve know what et is." Fifi objected

"Babs managed to t-t-talk us into trying it." Hamton added

"How about the affects?" Buster asked

"We were warned, about it afterwards." Hamton replied

"And, Babs still owes moi and 'amton for not telling us." Fifi stated

"But you did like the affects did you." Babs stated, as she indicated how Hamton and Fifi kissed each other roughly three hours later

Hamton and Fifi just stayed quite and blushed, earning a laugh from their friends

"I guess that makes it we all have tried it." Plucky stated

"Yep, except Bugs." Buster stated, as the six of them plotted about giving the older rabbit a taste

------------------------------------

On the island:

"I do hope we see them again." Robin stated

"We may, if the spirits allow." Leo stated

"Maybe one day, Robin. You should start practicing, that way you can surprise them when we see each other again." Piper stated

"Can we do that too?" Sheila and Micheal asked almost at the same time.

"I do not see why not." Leo stated

"Right now though, let us just return home. I wish to nap." Hopi stated

"Bored so quickly, Hopi?" Haylyn asked

"No, but I have no need to be active at this time." Hopi replied

"Let us just say if we see them again, that things may not end the same way again." Shill stated, "I do not wish to fight another well armed man again."

"Yes, quite." Leo stated

**The End**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well that's the end of this story. I hope you liked it. I do have something up my sleeve for these guys again in the future, but I definitely got to finish some other stories first before I can start it. I originally wanted to have gotten some pics of the islanders done, before I finished this story, now that I have an account on DA and FA, but I couldn't get to them. I'll still try, but you'll only hear about it in the authors note for "Toony-antic", it's the prequel for this story, so it makes sense that's where I'll state it. If you also read that story as well, keep an eye out for me to mention about pics. Alright, Cya later.**

**BTW, I do wish to apologize again for the long wait on the chapter, finishing this in one month is too long of a wait. Sorry.**

**-Pokeblue**


End file.
